


Rosario Vampire: Yu-gi-oh Edition! (Various Yugioh Boys x Reader)

by AbellaHeart_101



Category: Rosario + Vampire, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Other, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters - Freeform, reader x various - Freeform, rosario + vampire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbellaHeart_101/pseuds/AbellaHeart_101
Summary: Yokai Academy a high school for teaching monsters how to coexist with humans. You’re accidentally enrolled in the school but after befriending the friendly vampire Yugi Akashiya and many other monster students you knew you are meant to attend the school.
Kudos: 5





	1. “Welcome to Yokai Academy! First Comes Yugi!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Reader x Various (Reader insert)
> 
> Y/n= Your Name (insert your name)
> 
> This book is a retelling of the (anime/manga) “Rosario + Vampire” but with the Yugioh characters taking the roles of the Rosario vampire cast! Your the female lead of this reverse harem story. This will only have the first Yugioh generation since it be hard to choose out of all the other characters.

Yokai Academy... your new school. You will be attending an entirely new area far from home. You wonder what your first day of high school will be like after everything you've been through before you took that step off the school bus. The driver was a bit creepy to you. His eyes were shadowed by his school bus uniform cap and he had a deep voice that could match one of the narrators to a horror story. He is friendly enough for you to trust him but enough about him for now, right now you're getting a good look of yourself in your brand new uniform. You look down at the school uniform twirling around happily.

"Finally in high school! I look cute." You thought to yourself with joy.

The tanned plaid skirt went well with the emerald colored school jacket it had white little outlines on some parts where it's stitched on the jacket, the sleeves at the bottom where your wrists are at have a white cross. You're wearing a simple white button up underneath along with your white/black knee socks. You're also wearing your favorite jewelry/accessories with your hair down. The uniforms don't have to be worn a particular way so long as the student is wearing what is required. The females wear skirts while the males are to wear khaki pants.

You did your make-up/hair in celebration of your first day of high school. You see it's been really hard for you getting into a high school in fact you would go just about anywhere if you were accepted. Your parents were worried you wouldn't get into a school by the time the school year would begin. Luckily your father found a paper containing a school registration from this school and you easily got an acceptance letter. Your parents were overcome with joy; they couldn't believe you will actually get to attend high school. Your grades are average but borderline average. Now happy as can be due to the fact you'll be attending this school you eagerly pack various items for your dorm room at the huge Academy. The acceptance letter was sent before you actually had your first day which is today. You sigh thankfully walking through the scary looking path to the school. You look at the surroundings finding the school to be surrounded by a scary forest-like atmosphere like a haunted mansion would be. It almost reminds you of a setting outside a haunted house where people would try spooking you on Halloween. The lake you pass as you walk by the forest is a murky green color. The sky is also dark with clouds equal in color. It isn't completely dark but it's cloudy with gray clouds and a green sky so the atmosphere isn't too bad. At least you try to believe it's not so. The graves you pass by are putting you on edge. Why would a graveyard be so close to the school? You're passing a lot of dead trees, skulls, crows and even a pumpkin patch. You're already nervous about your first day. Will you make friends? Are the students stuck up? Are you that much different from everyone? You aren't sure what will happen. You continue to think about the various options this school will offer you as you walk. You suddenly heard shouting from a semi deep voice. You look up to see someone riding a bike heading straight toward you! It's too late to react. You've been thinking too much about your first day! Now you look like a dear in front of headlights frozen with only seconds to react! Unsurprisingly the bike rider crashes into you flying in the air. The purple bicycle crashed beside you while the person laid against your body crushing you with their weight. He is surprisingly lighter than you thought. The only indication he is a male is his voice and the spikes you see in his hair. His face is in your neck so you can only get a good glimpse of the back of his head. Your face turns red when he sits up slightly pulling his weight up in confusion.

"What happened?... What's that smell?" He said rubbing his forehead.

You could smell chocolate from him while he smelled what he believed to be your heavenly scent. It made you blush plus you've never been so close to a guy before. He sat back realizing he is on you. You got a good view of each other this way. Now sitting in front of each other it made for great eye contact.

"Wow! He is really cute! And those attractive eyes!" You thought blushing harder. He too blushed but from embarrassment.

His amethyst eyes sparkle with such innocence! His hair is so crazy yet you can't get over it. This guy is too adorable for words! Scratch that handsome too! Probably one of the most handsome you've ever seen!

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He said nervously.

"Oh! It's alright! You wouldn't realize someone would be here deep in the woods." You respond in understanding while slightly waving your hands in front of this cute boy.

He smiled relieved. His cheeks are still pink as he smiles at you sweetly. Such a genuine cute smile he had.

"Well in that case my name is Yugi Akashiya I'm sure we'll need to know each other if we will be attending the same school."

You shake his soft hand knowing it's true since he is wearing the boys uniform of the same school you'll be going to.

"Pleased to meet you Yugi!" You introduce yourself to him full name and all.

"Y/n Aono? Nice to meet you too!" His eyes look to your uniform noticing something out of the ordinary. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket. "Your knee is bleeding!" He said in a worried tone ready to clean you up. You look to your left knee and it's indeed bleeding. He froze before getting to cleaning you up. “T-that smell..." He said lightly with shock.

"Smell?" You ask leaning closely unsure of what smell he could be talking about.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. That smell is too good! You see I'm a vampire!" He then held your face with both hands turning it to the side so your neck is exposed to his face. It wasn't a moment later that he bit your neck with pearly white fangs.

"Eek!" You squeak.

It stung but it was quite a sting! It was an odd sensation you've never felt before! His teeth are sharp almost like fangs! Yugi began to get shy. You rub your neck looking at him with an embarrassed blush. Did he actually drink your blood?

"You actually sucked my blood!" You say shocked as he began to play with his fingers shyly.

"Y-you don't have a problem with vampires do you?" He asks hopefully.

"Vampires? No, I don't have a problem with them." You respond confused by his question answering kindly.

"You don't?!" He pounced you happily. He sat on your lap.

"Since you don't have a problem with vampires maybe we can be friends?" He said with the kindest and sweetest smile. You smile in return thinking how cute he is.

"Well if you want to call yourself a vampire it's no problem with me. I'm okay with it so sure we can be friends."

He gave you a hug in appreciation symbolizing the friendship. You hug him back thinking how lucky you are to befriend such a cute sweet guy. You two eventually had to separate to find your home rooms. The class you're in seemed pretty normal so far. You took your seat playing with your hair happily thinking of Yugi. How he hugged you then how he bit your neck. You should've thought of him as a pervert but no this wasn't the case he genuinely thinks he is a vampire. You giggle finding it a cute personality trait. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Nekonome; he's a dirty blonde with small spectacles. His outfit is business casual like any male teacher would wear but you did admit you love his blue tie with white fishes. He was so kind too!

"Okay class as you know this is Yokai Academy and like any school we have rules. I'll go through all of them before I give a syllabus for this class. This is an all monster school so no showing or telling anyone your monster form. This is for obvious reasons. Always stay in your human form."

You began sweating. What did he mean by monster?! This is outrageous! He couldn't possibly mean it right? A tough looking brunette beside you clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"These rules are lame." She said with arrogance in her tone.

"Rules are rules. Remember that no humans are allowed in this school. All the students and faculty are monsters and humans are strictly forbidden. Any human would be killed on sight." The teacher continued.

This information completely terrified you! This list of rules made you feel relieved you didn't say anything sooner! The brunette next to you laughs at what the teacher said about humans. Her long tongue stuck out in a sneer.

"Heh humans are puny and pathetic." She said in a scary tone.

Her long tongue twisting is freaking you out! What monster could she be in her true form?! Was that Yugi Akashiya boy really a vampire after all??! She is interrupted by the door opening.

"Oh! You must be Yugi Akashiya. Please come in and introduce yourself." Mr. Nekonome told the tri colored haired boy.

He went in front of the class room clutching the straps of his turquoise colored school bag on his shoulders happily.

"My name is Yugi Akashiya! Pleased to meet you!"

The whole class gave whispers. Dreamy sighs could be heard from various girls while the other half kept talking about how cute the attractive male is. You blush agreeing with most of their comments.

"I think I'm in love!"

"I wish he sat by me!"

"This Yugi is a lil hottie!"

You heard various girls fangirl left and right while the males just rolled their eyes in jealousy. Yugi seemed to notice you right off the bat!

"Y/n!? Is that you?! We are in the same class! Yay!" He shouts running up to you with his arms wide jumping into your arms causing you to shout in front of the whole class while you're cuddled by the handsome boy that is Yugi Akashiya.

"Wh-Wait! Yugi!!!" His embrace made every girl in the room stare with jealousy.

Later on after class Yugi kept clinging onto you. He seemed to be very fond of you after becoming your friend; it made you blush how he clinged to you. He had your arm wrapped around his own like he is escorting you somewhere. It reminded you of a handsome prince taking his princess to a ball. You blush at how gentlemanly he is. Many girls have stares of anger at you. All with intimidating jealousy. In fact every female student in the hallway stares at you from jealousy!

"I'm not surprised the whole school loves Yugi! I hope this doesn't mean trouble." You thought while blushing in embarrassment from Yugi being so close to you.

You don't like attention from the other students but you sure love the attention Yugi gave you. Why wouldn't you? His shining amethyst eyes, the black choker necklace, how his eyeliner framed his eyes perfectly to make them more fierce looking, his sweet smile, his handsome appearance, and his hair is well kept with a uniqueness. He held your hand once you two arrived at the vending machine.

"Would you like some tomato juice or punch?" He asked kindly.

"I think I'd love some punch please."

He smiled pressing the coins in the slot to receive said drinks. You two reach for your drinks at the same time causing both your faces to blush at the contact.

"S-sorry.." You stuttered.

He had a fanboy moment picking you up in his arms and spinning around with you.

"You're so silly Y/n~!"

His arms around you are so strong! He really must really be a vampire! When he set you down he pushed you "lightly" in embarrassment. You hit the wall grunting in pain as you broke the cement pillar before you.

"I'll feel that in the morning!!"

He took your hand once more running off with you. Right behind you two a familiar brunette is standing behind the pillar where you two were at. Her long tongue dropped to the floor almost like a frog as she flicked the wet muscle in annoyance. You two end up on a bench chatting.

"Yugi is awfully kind. It's too hard to imagine him as a vampire! But then again.. I wouldn't mind what he'd look like. He's still the Yugi I know deep down... I hope our friendship will grow stronger!" You thought to yourself.

He placed his hand on top of yours then looked directly at you. You drank your canned juice as a distraction from looking at him. You know your face is flushed!

"Why does his hands have to be so soft?!"

He gave a closed eye smile then placed his head on your shoulder comfortably. You wanted to pinch his cheeks right there but you couldn't bring yourself to. You hear a squeak from Yugi. You look to see a girl is sitting beside him grabbing his free arm to wrap around her. Her hand is on his chest looking up at him with lust. You recognize her! She was the brunette who sat next to you in class! The one who said that humans are pathetic.

"Hey cutie would you like to join me behind the bleachers? It will be a better time than with this loser." She directed the last comment to you hissing.

Your mouth dropped. Her long tongue sprung out hitting you. It felt like a punch to the face as you hit the vending machine. It left a huge dent leaving you weak as your body slid down. Your head dropped making you sigh in pain.

"Y/n! No!" He began running to you but the tough brunette beat Yugi to you!

Her tongue wrapped around your neck lifting you off the floor. You gasp trying to remove her tongue off your neck.

"What do you see in her, Yugi? She's nothing special. An ordinary girl!💢" She spits with jealousy.

She threw you across the hall making you whimper as you hit the floor. Yugi became both worried and angry.

"She's better company than you! At least she's not a bully!" He ignored her attempt to grab his arm as he ran to you.

He carried you bridal style away from the bully. You two made it to the roof where he set you down. He calmed you down by hugging you.

"You okay Y/n?" He asked while you gave a solemn nod.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Oh Y/n you acted as though you've never seen a monster before. I'm proud of you. You didn't fight back in your monster form. I'm not one for violence either."

"Well.." You try to say the truth.

"It's okay! What type of monster are you anyway?" He covered his mouth after his sentence. "Oh right! Against school rules I'm sorry."

You look at him reminded he is a vampire. You wonder if his fangs are incredibly sharp as the ones in stories.

"It's okay.. after all you told me you're a vampire. You know you don't look like a vampire Yugi."

"I agree with you." Yugi thought about it. "You see even I don't know what my vampire form looks like. Look here." He began unbuttoning three buttons down to his white top making your mouth drop as he exposed some of his muscular chest.

"Oh no Yugi! I-I can't l-look there!"

He then confirmed it's okay because he wanted to make sure you knew he wasn't about to strip in front of you. Though it didn't mean he didn't find your reaction cute.

"No look at my rosario. You see, this rosario here prevents my inner vampire from taking form. It's a seal one even I can't break."

The simple gray rosario sure stuck out. It's a shiny silver rosary with a circular red looking eye at the center; it's very fancy and attached to his black choker. To think he kept it beneath his shirt this whole time. The red orb in the center somehow caught your attention. Almost as if something is staring at you. Piercing through your soul...

"It keeps my terrifying yet strong vampire form from coming out. It's why I must wear it.." He said clutching it in his hand.

"It's okay Yugi I'm sure you're still your sweet self even in your monster form! I'd still like you regardless."

Yugi smiled brightly, blushing. Your words meant a lot to him. He wrapped his arms around you.

"Oh Y/n that's why you're my very first friend! I'm so grateful! You know you're my first in another way too.."

"In another way? What do you mean?" You became confused.

"Well you see up until now I've never drank blood before. Since monsters aren't really allowed in the human world we must stay in our human form while visiting. I've only ever drank transfusion bags and tomato cans.... but it's not the same as blood.. and your blood is delicious. So rich and sweet.." He said in delight beginning to sniff you making you realize where this is going.

Right as his mouth opens to reveal his fangs you swore the red eye showed you an image of Yugi but in an intimidating vampire form! You immediately step out of his embrace before he sucked your blood again. The image of that scary version of Yugi made you terrified for that split second.

"Y/n?"

You didn't want him biting you not after everything you learned today! What if Yugi found out your human?! Would he still want to be your friend? You become nervous then make an excuse that you must leave now. So it's exactly what you did before running off. You decide to pack your bags so you can leave this place. It's too much to stay here, you could be in danger! The conflict with that brunette who choked you with her tongue was enough reason. You're glad you don't get anxiety when something crazy happens like that. You decide that you'll send the school a letter so the rest of your belongings are sent back home. You have only your backpack and a single suitcase with you as you begin heading to the creepy forest filled with dead trees. Someone is screaming your name preventing you from leaving.

"Y/n!! Please don't go! Why are you leaving?"

You look to the ground thinking over everything once more.

"Yugi I can't attend this school. You don't understand I must attend a human school!" You shout with your eyes closed. Yugi is shocked.

"No Y/n! Human schools are the worst! Trust me I've been to human schools before! I never made friends because of it!"

You notice the Rosario on his chest glimmer slightly then look up at Yugi pressing him to share more of his time at a human school.

"I was bullied and never made friends for being different. Humans.... they judged me and I don't like them. They can be cruel." He said with a serious expression.

This hurt you badly. It's just as you thought Yugi wouldn't like you. He doesn't like humans. You felt insulted yet he didn't know the real you.

"Then in that case I'll leave! I'll attend a human school where I belong....because I'm human!" You shout, holding in tears.

Yugi stood back looking at you shocked almost as if you were ready to hurt him. His expression on his face was filled with emotions you did not want to see. He shook his head in disbelief the next second.

"It can't be! Humans aren't able to go on school grounds! How?" He questioned with wide eyes looking you over.

"I- it was a big mistake. I'm here because of a mistake okay? It doesn't matter to me! I don't want to be around monsters. You don't like humans anyways!" You ran off upset.

You thought Yugi was your friend but you thought wrong. You kept running and running ignoring him calling out your name. You charge further in the distance running through the trail of tomb stones lying beside the paths. The dark creepy trees seem to shake dead autumn leaves as you kept running and running. Suddenly you heard Yugi scream in pain. You freeze looking down the dark path behind you.

"Yugi is in trouble!"

You run back hoping to find Yugi as soon as possible. A five minute run led you to the scene with Yugi against a tree drenched in saliva. You place a hand on your neck remembering how that brunette was choking you with her tongue. You heard dark laughter to see a huge orc monster. A familiar long tongue flops out the orcs mouth.

"You!" You shout angrily. "How could you do this to my Yugi!!?! Don't you like him?! He's hurt!"

You try to run to Yugi but the orc bitch used her large arm to grab a tree branch. She tried throwing it to you but you manage to dodge. Yugi awoke to find you standing by him trying to avoid getting hurt.

"Y/n! Run!"

It was too late the Orc girl threw you off the hill side where you tumbled down the dirt. Yugi immediately went after you, jumping off the side to save you. You land with a thud. Everything looks so blurry and your head is pounding in pain. Yugi watched as your head hit a large rock.

"Come back here Yugi! Your mine!!!"

The Orc girl shouts in a deep scary voice. Yugi was so scared for you. What if your injuries are far too much for you to handle? At this rate he won't be able to save you! The orc wasn't far behind but her big size kept her from sliding down as fast as Yugi did.

"Y/n speak to me!" You awoke in his arms.

"Yugi I'm okay. I'm sorry for what I said. I was wrong! I don't mind being your friend no matter what. Monsters and humans can get along I can prove it! By Saving you! Run Yugi I'll do my best to protect you."

Yugi was touched you would do that just for him. No one has ever done that for him before. It's all he ever wanted. The love from true friendship. To be protected for someone to care about his well being.

"Oh Y/n... I could never leave your side.." He blushed smiling at you. The Orc girl arrived shortly.

"You're both annoying me to death!"

By now you and Yugi are standing side by side ready for whatever this bitch has in store for you two.

"Y/n stay back! Listen I won't let you hurt her! She's my friend!" He held his arms out standing in front of you in a protective manner. The orc girl became angered at his actions.

"I think I changed my mind about you Yugi! In fact your annoying if not twice as weaker than Y/n!"

She tried swiping at him only for you to pull Yugi down next to your side where you're kneeling. Yugi was thankful you did so if he didn't dodge the attack it would've been bad. He gave you a hug to protect you. You tried thinking of anything to get out of this situation so your eyes scan everywhere frantically. You look down at Yugi noticing his Rosario gleaming ever so brightly. You place your hand on the Rosario clutching it. For some reason when you clutch it you feel safe. Almost as if you can sense something strong from it.

"Please Yugi be safe." You beg.

Right when Yugi pulls you to dodge another orc attack the Rosario comes off! You look at the palm of your hand then to the orc girl. You're both thrown back from some type of strong force. Witnessing the sky turn red as bats flock toward Yugi you both sat on the ground in aw. His brand new monster energy is the reason you two are sent on your butts to the ground. The bats surround his entire body while a bright red glowing vortex surrounds him. It truly showcased how strong his power is. His eyes close as you see his body glowing bright whites and reds. You notice Yugi growing slightly taller and muscular. His green uniform jacket is on his shoulders like a cape and finally the bats fly away in the red sky. He is way muscular looking now! Glowing red eyes pierce your heart intimidating you just as you've seen before on the school roof.

"So it wasn't in my head.." You mutter to yourself.

This is the vampire form you saw of Yugi earlier! It was extremely scary the first time you saw it but this time around his appearance is more tame compared to the scary one you saw before. His red vampire eyes are the only scary part to his appearance. The orc girl sat on the floor as you did but she knew what this form is. Yugi's true form his vampire form! She is very intimidated by his new form.

"It couldn't be! The famous S-class Super monster I've heard of! A Vampire! Sharp fangs, glowing red eyes and most importantly ... the strong supernatural aura." She said stunned.

The two didn't know it but this handsome S-class monster in front of them is Yugi's inner self. An entirely different being. With confidence his red eyes look to the orc.

"Are you the one who woke me from my slumber?" He said in a very deep baritone.

You couldn't help noticing he did some what sound like Yugi but definitely with a deeper tone. Your heart beat quickly listening to this handsome guy speak. His voice is so confident and husky. You blush just from listening to it. The orc stood before inner Yugi frozen with fear. An S-class monster right in front of her yawning before he began stretching. He felt so free it's been so long since he last stood in his own physical form like now.

"I-I can take you! In fact if I defeat you my reputation would go up!"

The orc readied a battle stance. Inner Yugi gave a confident smirk. This made you quiver in fear moving out of the way. You hide behind a tree knowing it won't look pretty.

"It's time for you to know your place!" He points to the orc about to tackle him.

She screams in pain as her large orc body is kicked by inner Yugi. Her body flew fast as it dragged through the dirt, rocks, rubble, and trees flying the distance as she crashed into a nearby dirt cliff. She was given a hard kick; it must've been at least twenty feet across the area. The orc girl was hit so hard she was fine receiving defeat after such a kick. Yami smirked in victory then turned your direction. He's so intimidating even you could feel his powerful aura and your only human! You weren't sure if he was angry you pulled off the Rosario or if he is still your friend Yugi.

"Y-yugi?" You ask wanting assurance from him that he is the Yugi you know. He gave a sinister smile showcasing his vampire fangs.

"I finally meet you now, do I?" He steps closer, his face nearing your own sniffing. "It seems you really are human."

He was about to take the Rosario from your hand but your body prevented that from happening. Your fading out of consciousness about to faint. He gave a short laugh knowing how weak you'd be from the hits you received earlier. He caught you looking at you and talking to you. You couldn't make out exactly what he said to you but you did hear deep grumbles and his arms wrap around you to catch you. You last saw his deep red eyes looking down at you in amusement. You feel your face sinking into a buff chest with the familiar scent you knew to be Yugi’s. You soon awoke feeling dizzy, your mind adjusting trying to remember what happened last. The sky is no longer red, it's all calm and windy again. You smell a familiar chocolate smell feeling a soft embrace against a now skinny semi buff chest. Your eyes open to see you're leaned up against Yugi's chest with his arms wrapped around you from behind. This made you blush hard.

"Y-Yugi?"

"Y/n! You're okay! I was so worried." He gave you a smile.

Sitting up you remove yourself from his embrace feeling you shouldn't be in his arms longer than you should. Yugi didn't show it but he was a bit disheartened you're no longer against his chest. He did feel your heartbeat which is something he never felt seeing as he is a vampire. He was really relieved but his nose picked up a new smell.

"Y/n your bleeding." You touch your cheek reminded of all the events.

"Was that other Yugi real?! Did all that really happen?" You thought as Yugi took out a handkerchief from his pocket.

The handkerchief is decorated in purple shades full of black hearts. You look with happiness as Yugi handles your face with so much care gently dabbing the handkerchief on your cheek. A small patch of blood is absorbed by the purple pocket sized cloth. Yugi was about to check if you're still bleeding when the sweet intoxicating scent reached his nostrils.

"This smell.... I'm so sorry Y/n.." He said in a serious tone with a strange look in his eyes.

"What Yugi? For what?"

He is about to pounce you.

"I can't resist!" He shouts before biting your neck once more.

"No Yuuuuuugi!!!!!!! Eeeek!!" You smack his head having enough. Your actions causing the little vampire to fall into your lap whimpering begging for forgiveness. His small tears instantly made you forgive him.

You thought about inner Yugi when you went back to class the next morning. He looked just like your Yugi, hair and all. Those red ruby eyes were the only difference aside from the muscles and deep voice. He still saved you but you couldn't deny that he frightened you. Perhaps you're being too quick to judge but his eyes are the main reason he scared you. Though he is handsome he still looked at you like nothing more than a puny human. At least that's how he made you feel. What about the image you saw of him prior to all the events? You hope Yugi will be fine since he seems to know about his other self. You think back to how he bit you. It didn't hurt at all too much it was more of a sting but you couldn't let him keep biting you like that! It's too much having his lips touch your neck every time he bit you. Getting your blood taken away wasn't a walk in the park for you either. The smack was a result of self defense more so than him bothering you when he bit you. Not that you'd ever admit to it. Then that orc girl.. What was her name again?

"Komiya? Or Saizou chan? Or something like that. Isn't that a boy's name? If memory serves right it's a nickname since many students find her mannish." You shrug heading to the first period.

"Y/n!" Yugi ran after you linking your arm together with his own.

You thought to yourself maybe this school isn't so bad despite your first day. Yugi at your side brought you joy and you knew he'd be by your side regardless of his vampire form. You truly didn't care that he is a vampire, all that mattered to you is his true self along with his friendship.


	2. Welcome to Yokai Academy! Second Comes Inner Yugi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami’s point of view. This chapter also explains the link between Yugi and Yami. How their Rosario works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly Reminders:   
> Y/n= Your Name (Insert your name)  
> Also Please share and follow for more
> 
> Shorter chapter but the next one will be more eventful!

The Rosario holding inner Yugi has much more to it's background than simply being the link to his vampire form. Oh no inner Yugi is a vampire sure but he's also another half of Yugi. Inner Yugi is half of the Yugi you know just as outer Yugi is half of his vampire form. Together they exist able to switch bodies only by use of the Rosario. The holy rosary worn is able to seal off vampires energy with its power. His true vampire form a.k.a inner Yugi is another being. He is much more different in every way. He was always locked away in the Rosario, but for good reason... Thus Yugi puts the Rosario on his own body to seal off his ferocious true form. Inner Yugi didn't like getting compared to his outer self so he used the nickname "Yami" to differentiate himself as a darker half. Yami is the red eyed vampire who scared you on the first day of school. You see, Yami can see everything through the eye of the Rosario. He chose not to interact with you two since one, his outer self annoys him and two he found your interactions too mushy to watch. He did watch when he found it to be interesting.

🧛🏻♂️🧛🏻♂️🧛🏻♂️

First day in a completely new environment in a school full of monsters how interesting. Humans always annoyed me as well as my outer self. He was bullied in the past so he feared he wouldn't make a friend in this new school. I scanned the area looking around the place for any detections of power we could challenge later on. I am an S-class monster after all. I have a reputation to keep and I intend to stay on top! Wait what is this weak aura? It's just as the humans back in those old human schools! It couldn't be I'm sure I heard correct when all humans are forbidden on campus. If not they're killed. How annoying.. I noticed my outer self getting closer as he rode his bike quickly. Fool he could hit someone. Just as expected he hits a girl. Interesting aura... I sense safety and kindness around her....how naive. She didn't notice me since the Rosario is hidden under the shirt. She's rather cute but nothing else ... only cute. She is a weakling after all. My outer self doesn't seem to notice or care. The fool hugged her. To my surprise he bit her. I've never seen him act like that around anyone before he couldn't resist her. It must've been sweet blood if he couldn't suppress his urges. Lucky little prick getting a taste of blood. This would be his first time drinking it so I suppose I shouldn't be too hard on him. Throughout the day was a real bore I swear these two might as well be a couple. The girl kept saying everything myself- and my outer self wanted to hear. She was awfully kind too.... very suspicious if you ask me. She also had the audacity to smell me. But never mind that for now I kept an eye on her after the whole incident with the orc bitch. That bully would prove to be very troublesome. I just knew it. After my outer self carried the girl to the roof I was surprised he told her about the Rosario. He doesn't know me but I sure as hell knew him. The girl surprised me. She looked straight at me when my outer self showed the Rosario. I turned away not wanting to be seen.

Yami would never admit it but he was blushing at the girl looking at him. Her bright eyes and smiling face are ever so close to the Rosario. Her aura was so welcoming to him. She was so accepting of his outer self something no one did outside home. Her personality was kind and friendly, something inner and outer Yugi both admire.

She surprised me yet again. She doesn't mind outer selves vampire form does she? Could she possibly mean me? I listened for more only for her to talk about my outer self once more. I could feel his admiration grow for her. Not that I blame him. She seemed to accept him for who he is rather than for his vampire nature. She couldn't be human. Perhaps I made a mistake. I glance at her with my red eyes with a smile of my own. To my amusement Yugi is trying to bite her again. I laugh trying not to give myself away. I look at her with a smirk finding myself looking her in the eyes. Her reaction was solid. She saw me! My mouth dropped after she witnessed me. Was she really that scared of me? I'm not that intimidating am I?

Yami crosses his arms slightly offended. He rolled his eyes blushing in embarrassment as he began to practice leg kicks and more kickboxing moves as he always did.

"I-I'm doing this for myself! Not because of that stupid girl!" He told himself as he did more exercises.

Yugi seem to be busy as well. Yami noticed Yugi running after you where he found you with a suitcase and your packed bag. This caught Yami's eye immediately. Why would you be leaving?

I stood in my usual spot in the center of the space the Rosario gave me. Red and all the room illuminates a dark red light. Not too bright but enough for me to see. She seems to be upset about something. Not that I care but it's surprising she would have the desire to leave. Perhaps the Orc threatened her? To my surprise the Aono girl claimed to be human. I couldn't believe it. I was right after all! My outer self wasn't impressed. He had images of the humans in the past bullying him all over again. Gentle guy but too sensitive I'm afraid. This was the cause of hurting the girls feelings she ran off feeling like she wasn't accepted. Quite a bad move my outer self. She accepted you yet you couldn't accept her? I chuckled finding it funny. He did seem to care as he ran after her unfortunately the orc wench was back. I thought I could sense another aura. Clever bitch was hiding under my nose. How sneaky too because all too soon she tried coming onto outer self. Disgusting. When he refused the orc girl showed us her true form. It's as hideous as her personality. Even I couldn't deny feeling bad for my outer self as she attacked him with her long tongue. She threw outer self around like a rag doll covering him in saliva. I cringed as I witnessed everything. The body belongs to both of us so I'm quite angered.. She is lucky I'm not there to show her, her place.

Shortly after you arrived to save Yugi from the orc girl. This made Yami think highly of you for it, not that he'd ever show it.

She's a weakling yet she came back for me? -I mean my outer self? I was impressed. She truly does care for outer self. She has guts I'll give her that. I smirk at the girl finding her less annoying now~ Perhaps she is more than I took her for. I wonder though... is she really human? I witness her getting beaten by the orc. Outer self went after her shortly. She is still breathing. It wasn't looking good for either of them. If outer self is killed then I too won't exist! Damn it all! If only I could come out somehow! Urrghhh!

Yami had a fit of rage in his room trying to figure out something. To his luck the human girl somehow removed the Rosario seal. Yami had to thank you. He chuckles before coming out of the seal.

It felt so good coming out of the seal. I felt so free! My transformation felt so good against my skin. I was going to kick her ass. She deserved it for what she's done! She must know her place. I'll be sure to teach her a harsh lesson. I stretched and began yawning. It was tiresome looking out from the Rosario. I ignored how tight the shirt and pants felt against my body. For now it's time to scare the orc bitch.

He grinned already thinking of various ways to defeat the orc. Low kick or high kick? Yami went with a high kick of course! After the short defeat of his ugly opponent he noticed you about to faint. Yami decided to catch you as thank you for breaking the seal. He knew he'd have to go back in the seal but he had to see you up close. He caught you in his arms looking at you with an amused smile.

I looked at the girl observing her. I can sense she is human. She was telling the truth. She is quite petite compared to me. I sniffed her to get some scent of her delicious blood.

"I believe now is the time to claim my reward."

I said before she passed out. She didn't seem to hear me in her weakened state. How is she so light and her scent is so sweet! No wonder my other self couldn't resist! Her blood type is unique! All humans have different tastes in blood depending on their personality. I licked my lips in hunger. I could feel my mouth salivating from her delicious blood. I held her closely, sinking my teeth into her neck. Ooo her blood is really rich and sweet! Humans do offer the best blood. After my snack I look at the bite mark then her angelic face. How pathetic. How could I think her face is angelic! She's a human. I can't think of her in such a way. I best go back into the seal. I place the human girl down onto the floor then place the Rosario back on. I saw as outer self went to check on her. He was extremely worried. I rolled my eyes as he held her in his arms. I'm going to be sick. I better sleep....

The next school day wasn't bad at all. Thankfully. I had a lot of time to think about that girl once we went back to our dorm. Perhaps keeping her around wouldn't be as bad as I originally thought. I think she's okay for a human. Now only to think of a way to talk to her.. look out my outer self this means war. I look at the human girl thinking how sweet and beautiful she is. She sure proved me wrong and more over. I'll be keeping an eye on you little one..


	3. Third Comes an Incubus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi Akashiya has a new rival and he plans to get revenge by stealing you from him. As a human it’s very dangerous since you’re no match against an incubus. Yugi must save you before it’s too late and you become a mind slave.

After the first day of school at Yokai Academy you constantly feel like you're watched. Yugi's fangirls a.k.a the whole school, teachers, male students, and even something else you can't put your finger on. It's as if the whole school thinks of you as a walking television screen. You always do your best to ignore the looks you receive but as always it makes you uncomfortable no matter how much you try ignoring it. You're glad Yugi is always by your side. No literally he is always clinging to you or around you any given second he can take. You don't mind one bit but his fangirls sure do! Another perk of Yugi being around is his fangirls can't pick on you. Today you decide to make Yugi a flower crown in appreciation for him as your friend. It's lil black roses from a rose bush you're sitting by on the grass. You made sure it was close to a classroom where a teacher is so you can keep yourself safe. Now that you'll be in this school you'll need to protect yourself any way possible. Time to get smart. You also carry a pepper spray with you just in case. Sure it's against school rules but what they won't know won't kill them. You are human and that's against school rules too. You hum a little tune as you work on your black rose crown for Yugi. You hear his dark leather shoes clunk against the sidewalk as he's running toward you. 

"My little bat~! Good morning!" He shouts getting closer to you. He sat beside you asking what you're doing. 

"Well it's a flower crown for you Yugi. To show how much I appreciate you.." You say gently as you finish placing the final black rose on the homemade crown. Yugi was overwhelmed with joy; he's never blushed so hard.

"Aww Y/n..." He places his hands on his knees lowering his head for you. You place the crown on his head.

"There you go Yugi ❤️! Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? ... no. I LOVE IT!" He tackled you in a hug causing you to close your eyes in embarrassment. He decides it is best to carry you bridal style around the hallways. 

"Um.. Yugi is this n-necessary ...?" You ask while your arms are wrapped around his neck. 

"Sure is! I can't make you a flower crown so this is the best I can do for you!" 

He made you feel like a princess being rescued. You couldn't lie about your embarrassment but you sure felt special. You wonder if scary Yugi could see you in that Rosario but then you got scared thinking about him and buried your face in Yugi's semi buff chest to feel safe. He smells so good it made you relax. In the hallways throughout the day a male student is watching you two in the shadows with a fist clenched tightly. Anger his only emotion as he saw how jealous all of Yugi's fangirls are from you being carried in such a way by the popular vampire. 

"So he thinks he can compete with me? Big mistake.. looks to me like that girl will be the source to my victory." Demon looking fangs shine with his smirk as his thin black incubus tail whips the floor in anticipation for his plan. 

Take Yugi Akashiya's girl. 

🔎👀👤👤❓

You wrote a letter to your parents as usual explaining how class has been and about making a new friend. You yawn heading to the public restrooms for the girls in the female dorms. You feel groggy getting out of bed but walk towards the sink regardless. You pass by various monster/human forms. Goblins, ghosts, animal-like humanoids, even reapers. You're used to it by now but you still can't believe you're attending a school such as this one. After doing hair, makeup/morning routine you're ready for school. You grab your bag heading out to the abandoned graveyard of a forest with the path leading to school. Various students walk by the closer you head to school. The forest is clearing up from students hanging out with their friends at the school. You notice three girls gawking at someone but you ignore it minding your own business. 

"Look at Yugi! He's headed this way!"

"He's so hot!"

"Yeah what a dreamboat." 

"So adorable!!"

The group of girls become extreme fangirls when Yugi "notices" them. Hearts fill the school girls' eyes holding their arms out for Yugi when.. he ran past all three of them! His arms are wide open for the source of his destination.

"Y/n!!! It's so good to see you again!" He pounced you with his arms out for you. 

"Ah! Yugi wait!!" You shout trying to balance yourself. In the background all of his fangirls nearby growl with jealousy.

"It's just not fair!!"

"What's so special about her?! She looks average to me!"

"I heard she beat the crap outta that bitch Saizou chan!"

You heard the last comment becoming nervous. _"Is that what they think??! How did it become a rumor I beat her up?"_ You wake up from your thoughts when Yugi takes your hand in his own running. 

"Come on Y/n! We should get to class!"

"Right! Ok Yugi!" You follow behind trying to catch up with his speed.

" _He's holding her hand?!"_

_"Oh the jealousy!"_

_"The outrage!"_

_"I want him to hold my hand!"_

The girls cry in defeat from all the attention you're receiving from the schools number one hottest guy, Yugi Akashiya.

_**"Why couldn't that be me!!?"**_ They all yell in unison continuing to cry. 

Right beside them a dark tree shadows a figure watching them cry over Yugi. The same figure that claimed he would take Yugi Akashiya's girl from him. His fangs threaten a vicious bite as he growls in anger. By now Yugi and yourself are at the end of the forest. Yugi let go of your hand to talk to you about something he was thinking about. 

"You know Y/n I was thinking since you're the only human do you feel lonely? I want you to know I'll always be here if anything." 

You look at Yugi thinking how sweet he is unlike his vampire form that intimidates you. How could someone so sweet and kind be the same vampire that defeated that giant orc monster? You thought as you stared at him. His eyes are so precious they're filled with joy and understanding. You could never get over their bright unique color.

"Aw thank you Yugi.." You blush lightly.

It felt as though only you and Yugi were the only ones standing here in the forest. You look into each other’s eyes not caring about anything else in the world. It was an atmosphere filled with utter joy. 

  
[photos.app.goo.gl/jXbbu5FSTN5wAN337](https://photos.app.goo.gl/jXbbu5FSTN5wAN337)

"Oh Y/n..."

"Oh Yugi.." 

You two said as you looked into each other's eyes in an admirable manner.

"I'm sorry Y/n but I can't resist any longer... " 

"Resist? What do you mean?"

"You see I didn't have time to eat breakfast.." He leaned in closely only to bite your neck! 

"Kyaaaaa!" You scream running in circles from some of your blood being drank so quickly. "Yugi Y-you C-can't keep treating me like your breakfast!" You shout as you run deeper into the forest.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." Yugi touched his lips in thought of how he made you react.

By now you’re far from Yugi further in the deep part of the forest. Yugi thought it would be wise to give you space so he heads to class early. He'll talk to you later. 

_"It really didn't hurt that much when he bit me.. it only stung but still he's a vampire."_ You thought then gasp thinking of scary Yugi. _"What if that vampire Yugi is the real Yugi.."_ You shiver feeling scared. "Between that scary Yugi and this school I'm not sure how I'll make it through high school!" You shout terrified of what could happen next. 

You decide to keep calm after realizing you don't recognize the area whatsoever so you keep walking only to hear someone moaning in pain. You decide to look around in case someone is hurt so you could help. Near the green lake you see a blue haired male on the floor clutching his leg. He seems to notice you since you step on a nearby stick. He's looking at you and you're blushing from how attractive he is. Golden shining eyes, dark blue hair with two long ponytail-like strands of hair flowing down his back, tanned skin and a handsome smile. His features framed his face quite well. The look he gave you is also quite charming.

  
[photos.app.goo.gl/inBi1jHHExz56oPV9](https://photos.app.goo.gl/inBi1jHHExz56oPV9)

He's wearing the school uniform only he's wearing a yellow sweater vest and a white short sleeve shirt underneath. You don't see the emerald green jacket but now that you think about it his outfit does still fit the school dress code.

"Please could you help me? My leg is in pain, it just suddenly started hurting." He asked in a kind deep voice.

"Of course." You said as you gave him a hand. 

He is now standing beside you. He is about a head taller so he can easily lean over you. At least it felt that way. He "limps" trying to balance himself as you hold him to steady himself. You held his sides because you know you'd become bashful holding his shoulders. You can't look at him face to face it's invasion of space. He wrapped a muscular arm around you but around your bare neck! Your hairs stick up in shock. You swore you felt a shiver of discomfort. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"O-oh no! Why don't we get you to the nurse. You might have a sprained ankle or something." 

He held onto you closely as you helped his limping self all the way to the nurses office. It wasn't far but how he clanged to you reminded you of Yugi. You couldn't think of him as inappropriate because he is hurt so you ignored how he wrapped his arm around your waist as you held his arm. The male asked if you could stay in case the nurse wasn't there. You decide it's fine because it does happen a lot and you have time before class starts. You two sat in the waiting room alone waiting for the nurse. He sat right next to you in a chair. 

"Thank you so much for helping me Y/n." He said sweetly.

"How do you know my name?" You look at him confused.

"I'm in the same class as you silly~ I sit in the back." He looked at you twice as confused then laughed. Secretly he is upset you don't instantly recognize him or know who he is. It is his goal to be popular.

You thought about it then rubbed the back of your head since you only pay attention to Yugi who sat in the back. He laughed at you not knowing he sat in the back. 

_"He is really handsome...but he is a monster too.."_ You thought as you stared at him. 

He suddenly stopped laughing only to close his eyes and faint. You caught him in your embrace. 

"Are you ok?!" You ask, panicking a little. His face is in between your breasts causing you to blush really badly.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled trying to sit up. You grab his left shoulder and hold his right arm to help him up. 

"It's a weird condition you see my muscles cramp up." He rubs his bicep that you're holding against you. You felt it flex causing you to blush harder as you look away. "You see they just feel so sore, maybe it helps if you rub them?" He gave a smug smile while you weren't looking. 

_"He's still a monster...! But.. I can't deny how good his bicep feels.. he must be strong."_

"Y/n can you look at my eyes?" 

You look at him concerned to see what he meant. You saw his shiny golden eyes look into your own gaze. He noticed you blush smiling at you in return. 

"Listen Y/n my name is Diva and I would like you to be my friend." 

You didn't notice but he was using some form of hypnotism with his eyes. "Charm." He said while you're distracted. 

_"Wow his eyes... they're so charming and nice..."_ You thought before you replied with your eyes looking dull. 

Something felt different but you couldn't put your finger on it. All that mattered is him. Diva is the only thing on your mind for some reason! 

_"I know he is a monster but wow he's so built!"_ You thought with your mind shifting only on him. It wasn't natural but to you it did somehow.

"Yes Diva I'll be your friend!!" You hug him closely placing your face against his built chest. Diva smirk evilly.

"Come on Y/n let's go to the hallway." Diva held out his arm for you.

You agree without emotion clinging to his arm as if he was your boyfriend. 

_"W-what's going on?! I can't control my actions!"_

Eventually you two reach a hallway where you're both greeted by Yugi who notices you attached to Diva. He was looking for you so he could apologize for sucking your blood. He was surprised to see that you're on someone else's arm.

"Y/n who is he?" He asks, looking a little worried.

"I'm Diva. We are in the same class and she's my friend now. Isn't that right sweetheart?" Diva replied for you.

You smile placing your head on his shoulder. "Yes stud muffin~" You reply as he hugs you against him way too close.

As happy as you seemed it wasn’t the truth. You couldn’t control your actions. You were about to say something and push him, when he looked into your eyes again, keeping you under his trance. You don't know what happened but you're not in control again! 

"Come on sweetheart let's go to class." He took your hand while you followed obediently. 

"Wait Y/n" Yugi said about holding his hand out. 

"No, I don't want to wait.. I'm tired of being used as a breakfast substitute."

_"I didn't say that!!! Oh no what's going on?! Why did I say those mean things to Yugi?!"_

Yugi gasps with shock. He held his hand over his mouth thinking about how you freaked out earlier when he bit you. 

"He did? How awful. I'll protect you Y/n~ Let's go before he decides to have you for lunch too." Diva said as he looked back to Yugi with a fake smile. You agree with Diva once more. 

_"N-not again! I don't want to leave Yugi!"_

Yugi was speechless. He was worried you replaced him. During class Diva kept staring at Yugi in a sinister manner. Yugi frowned, giving him a glare in return.

_"This guy I've seen him before! But where? And who is he to Y/n?! I hate that smug look on his face! Only I'm allowed to cling onto her!"_ Yugi thought as he looked back to Diva who also looked at him only to give a confident little smile. 

Yugi became angry from his smile as electricity sparked between the gaze of the two rivals. You on the other hand felt guilty for the awful words you said to Yugi earlier.

_"I can't believe I said all those awful things to Yugi. I better apologize to him! He's sensitive and kind.."_

When class came to an end you didn't see Yugi in his seat behind you, only his backpack. 

"Yugi..." You decide to go find him while thinking of an apology. Yugi was walking in the hallways to clear his mind. 

_"That Y/n! 💢 She was flirting with that jerk!"_ His attention is caught by Diva. 

"Hello Yugi. So you're a vampire right?" Diva greets with another fake smile. 

"You." Yugi said with annoyance. "I'm not allowed to tell you what my monster form is, so it’s none of your business 💢!" 

"Aw don't be that way Yugi~" Diva responds. He did a flip in the air impressing the surrounding female students with his athletics. 

_"Wow look at those muscles!"_

_"He's so handsome!"_

_"He's so athletic!"_

"You see Yugi I came to give you a declaration of war. I have this plan but you keep getting in the way of it!" Diva claims. Yugi gave a look of confusion.

"Why?" He replied as Diva flipped his bangs then winks at his fangirls.

"For my ultimate plan of getting all the girls in the school to become my personal love slaves! And it's been working with my dashing good looks of course, but then you came along Yugi." Diva went up to Yugi pulling him by the collar of his shirt. "I was so close to achieving my dream until everyone started to fall for you again, you puny little girl stealer." 

"I don't steal girls! Honest!" Yugi was genuinely confused.

Diva growled in his face becoming really agitated by his obliviousness. Diva threw Yugi back then twirled in victory.

"I knew I could win so that's why I took Y/n away from you. She's mine now." He said while Yugi stumbled back not liking how he got you involved. 

"Leave her alone this has nothing to do with her!"

“No way. I'm winning Yugi!" 

Diva laughs. They are both interrupted when you come along. 

"Yugi I found you!" You say walking toward him. Yugi is still angry so he responds as such. 

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize.."

Diva went straight toward you like a fanboy. His arms held out wide ready give you a sweet hug against his chest.

"Y/n~!!" Diva shouts but you grab his arms to stop him. 

"Uh..sorry Diva but I have to talk to Yugi about something important." 

Diva knew he'd have to make Yugi feel bad so he used his charm spell. He would be sure to make you say horrible things to his despised rival.

"Love charm." He said loud enough for only you to hear.

"Hm? Oh on second thought it's not important.." You say as Diva wrapped an arm around your shoulders. Yugi becomes protective of you.

"Y/n! Stay away from him, he's dangerous!"

"Dangerous? But Diva is sweet."

"No Y/n you don't understand-"

"You know Yugi I kinda noticed something about Y/n.. she smells awfully a lot like a human." Diva said, causing Yugi’s worries to skyrocket. "Yes in fact so much so I think that's the reason you're always drinking her blood, isn't that right Y/n?" Diva said as you nod in agreement.

"So that's why he does it. I'm nothing more than substitute food for Yugi. He's just using me." You said under the incubus hypnotism. Yugi gasps in surprise at your words. 

"T-that's not true Y/n! You gotta believe me!" 

Your mind isn't in control of your mouth. You feel hopeless and guilty. Your mouth continues to spill words.

"You don't want to be my friend, you're using me Yugi." You said with a voice full of no emotion. 

Yugi tried thinking of something he could possibly say. His response came out in a stutter as he tried holding back tears.

"N-no Y/n... it's- its... it's." Tears began to fill his eyes. Tears ran down his face as he ran off crying. 

_"Yugi no!! Someone help!"_

You felt hopeless with no control over your body. What could you do now? Yugi sat in a hallway by himself thinking over everything as his tears dried up. 

"Do I really use her for her blood?" His Rosario began glowing and he heard the deep voice of his inner self. 

_"You fool. Diva is an incubus. Y/n is in trouble! One kiss and she will be his slave."_

Yugi gasps thinking of the worst things. He stumbled off the ground looking down at his Rosario. He was confused by the voice until he remembered what happened with the orc girl. His vampire form must be talking to him! It's his other self! He didn't think they could communicate. It was odd hearing another voice so similar to himself it was as if his inner self was another being. This is the first they ever spoke. When you broke the seal perhaps it also allowed them to communicate. At least Yugi thought so.

"Y-you're talking to me?? How? This should be impossible! I knew something was off when I didn't feel like I did anything yet I witnessed the whole thing!"

_"I am another you.. to make it simple I am using the rosary as a medium through which I am able to speak to you from deep within your psych."_

"I-Impressive..!"

_"Yes do remember only you are able to hear me. As well as other vampires.. but now isn't the time to talk! You must go after Diva!”_

"R-right! An incubus?! I'll save you Y/n!" 

By now Diva dragged you to an empty nurse room. He seemed to celebrate which is good for you because his charm spell wore off. 

"I defeated Yugi! Yes!!" 

You look down at the ground feeling guilty for making Yugi cry. You stand up to find Yugi but Diva pulls you in his embrace. His arms are wrapped around you from behind.

"What's wrong sweetheart? I'm here for you." 

He pulled you on the bed the nurse keeps in the patient room. He lays you under him. You gasp wondering where he is going with this. 

"Don't be scared sweet Y/n~ This will be my first time too." He sniffed you lewdly. "You really do smell like a human.. it's so good and so sweet.. I like that.." He began leaning in for a kiss but you sat up hugging him tightly so he doesn't try anything else. 

"I'm sorry Diva but I c-can't... I-I have to find Yugi now.." You say trying to be nice. 

Diva decides to try and use charm again but it won't work unless you look in his eyes. You prevent him from moving with your hug. His eyes widened.

"Diva I don't feel the same way about you... Please understand." You plea. Diva became angry and pushed you away. Rejection stabbed at him causing his anger to rise.

"To be honest with you I've been doing stuff.. Lots of stuff to you that embarrassed me...!! I only did it to get on Yugi's nerves but now I see you think you're too good for me! I'll kill you for that you little low life! I'm Diva Kuruno! The hottest and sexiest guy on campus! I'll teach you to be appreciative!"

He transforms into his incubus form. Black claw-like nails, black incubus wings, a pointed tail matching his wings, and sharp pearly white fangs. You cover your face with your arms terrified. Right when Diva is about to attack with his claws Yugi slammed the door open to see Diva in his true form. He pushes Diva with his vampire strength making him fly out the window shattering it. 

"Hurry Y/n! Run! I'll handle him!"

You didn't want to abandon Yugi at a time where you made him cry. It would break your heart from guilt. 

"I can't leave you alone Yugi!" 

Tears fill the corners of your eyes. The incubus was fast. Diva came back flying in front of the shattered window. His form is looking at you two through the window with a death glare.

"I'll kill you both!!" 

You two began running together until Diva wrapped his tail around your neck. He went flying out the window but luckily Yugi jumped after... holding onto your legs.. You struggle to breath as you claw his pointed tail. The combined weight you and Yugi gave made Diva slow down. It hurt his tail and it didn't help that you were clawing the said tail. You two slid off his tail falling from the sky. You both land with a thud next to each other. Yugi checks to see if you're okay when Diva circles around readying an attack. You awaken with Yugi sitting next to you. Diva flies toward you two missing leaving a tree sliced up in his way. You realize you all ended up in the forest.

"H-he sliced that tree like it was nothing!" You shout. 

You and Yugi are weak from the fall. Yugi isn't a fighter but he knew he'd have to protect you! He looks at his choker necklace getting an idea.

"Y/n pull the Rosario!" Yugi said.

You attempt to but it doesn't come off. No matter how hard you would pull, it wouldn’t come off. Diva is still flying in the sky. He has both of you in his sights. Targets for his next attack.

"I'll start with you Y/n!" Diva screams.

"No!! Kill me! She's my friend and I'll gladly sacrifice myself for her!" Yugi wrapped his arms around you in a protective manner. Diva was confused. 

"Friend?! You'd really go that far?! She's a girl! Only to be used as food and nothing more!" 

Yugi held you closer upon these words. He wouldn’t want to lose his first friend. You’ve brought him so much joy. Life wouldn’t be the same without you.

"You're wrong she's more than that and I'll gladly sacrifice myself." Yugi claimed with confident eyes. You look up at the tiny vampire smiling. 

"In that case I'll protect you too Yugi!" You stand up holding out your arms in front of Yugi. Yugi smiled back at you.

"Y/n! You took off the Rosario!" His bright eyes look at the Rosario in your hand.

You look at your hand to see it's true. Diva didn't realize what that meant. After the incubus would spill his nasty words is when he would witness the transformation.

"You both are annoying! I'll Kill you! Some vampire you turned out to be Yugi!" Diva froze as the sky turned red. 

Yugi began transforming glowing red light formed around the whole area as well as bats in a vortex. The seal is broken and now inner Yugi is out. His bright red eyes look to his opponent with great annoyance. He desires vengeance. Diva was in disbelief of how powerful his vampire form is. The rumors of his S-class form were true!

"What?! Yugi you really are an S-class monster?!!" Diva shouts. Inner Yugi's response is a confident smile meant to get under Diva's skin.

"Call me Yami. What's wrong little incubus? Don't want to fight me?" Yami challenges with his confident smile. Diva growled at his confidence. 

"I can take you Yami or Yugi! Whoever you are I'll defeat you! The fate of my race depends on it!" 

Yami seemed confused. The look on his face is filled with curiosity. He better have a great reason for his actions. The vampire isn't patient.

"What do you mean fate?" You ask from the sidelines. 

"That's right, my kind are little in number! We have to pick a destined one to make sure the next generation will keep thriving! We can't just choose anyone so we charm many girls to find the one truly worthy to continue on with the next generation of the incubi."

Yami became pissed but he didn't show it. His unemotional face would prove to be scary from the look in his eyes. The rage is obvious to the incubus.

"That's why you challenged me Diva? Big mistake." 

Yami and Diva readied to fight each other. In one sweep; the incubus flew down towards his opponent with his claws extended to strike. With ease Yami kicked him in the gut. 

"Know your place!!!" His deep baritone echoes in the empty forest. 

Diva flew past various trees landing on the ground against a big tree his back hit. His wings burning from the bark rubbing them as he slid down. Diva clutches the area where Yami kicked him. By now Yami is standing in front of him. 

"I can't let you go around trying to kill me again so I'll have to make sure you won't try doing it again. I'll do so by tearing off your wings then your tail." He chuckled darkly. Diva became scared shitless. 

"No please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Have mercy I won't bother you again!" The terrified incubus begged much to the delight of the powerful vampire.

"I know you won't." Yami chuckles.

Before Yami did anything else you stood in front of Diva with your arms out wide protecting him. You couldn't stand by doing nothing. While Diva’s actions were very poor it didn't mean he deserved such a harsh punishment. All in all you felt bad for someone who viewed the world in such a way. You could tell how sad Diva was from the look in his eyes. You're sure he has no friends. You'll be the first to show him the right way to live life.

"That's enough Yami! He gets the point! Please don't hurt him!" You beg as you mustered up a brave look. 

“Must I remind you he tried killing us? He was also the one who charmed you against your will. Do you remember that?" 

Diva was surprised you're protecting him. He stayed quiet looking at the ground afraid. This would be the first time in his life he harbored so much guilt. He misjudged you. He wipes his tears from his face.

"That may be so, but it's not his fault. He's an incubus it's in his nature... besides deep down I know Diva is a good person. We should be friends with him Yami. Just like you and I." 

Diva began crying, feeling touched by your words. They’re so sincere. He never did have friends. It wasn't that he was sensitive but that someone cared about his well being for the first time in his life. He was also grateful he won't get punished. Yami sighed letting out a breath at the crying incubus. You were correct with your judgement after all.

"Friends? … We are friends? Don't get me wrong Y/n. I'm only protecting you because of your blood. I do need your blood to survive." He took the Rosario smirking at you. 

He was about to faint. You crossed your arms thinking of him as a jerk while you pout. You won’t be catching Yami. You notice him changing back into your Yugi so you caught him. 

"Yugi your back to me." You smile happily as he snuggled up in your arms. He has a look of peace across his face feeling proud of your actions he just witnessed.

💙💛💙

The next day you and Yugi are walking together before school starts once again. After Yugi woke up yesterday you two couldn't find Diva anywhere. You were a tad worried but you felt glad everything worked out in the end. As you're walking with Yugi you voice your thoughts with him.

"Yugi I'm sure glad everything worked out yesterday."

"Me too Y/n. I was worried for a second." 

You two gaze into each other's eyes. You two could never get over looking at each other's eyes.

"Yugi.. I'm so sorry for everything." 

Yugi blushed, becoming bashful as he held your hands. They're so warm and soft. Tender to the touch you felt like your heart would melt from the care in his eyes.

"Oh no Y/n it wasn't your fault."

[photos.app.goo.gl/jXbbu5FSTN5wAN337](https://photos.app.goo.gl/jXbbu5FSTN5wAN337)

"Yugi..."

"Y/n..." 

Right when you two draw near a certain blue haired male jumps up from behind. He's incredibly hyped to see you.

"Oh Y/n!!~" Diva came from behind lifting you off the ground spinning with you. 

"Whoa Diva?" You question holding onto his shoulders.

"Yes! It's me Y/n!" He gently placed you back on the ground with a kind smile on his face.

You and Yugi look at Diva shocked. He completely changed. Diva set you down standing you in front of him. He's looking down at you with an affectionate gaze one Yugi picked up instantly.

"What are you doing here Diva?" You ask. 

Diva took out a small goodie bag filled with cookies in the shape of hearts. He's prepared himself for this moment ever since he got back to his dorm last night.

"Well it's simple really. Remember how I said I'm finding my destined one? My one true love?" Diva said.

You two shake your head giving the boy a “no” in response at the same time. Neither of you knew where this was going.

“Well I found the one! And it's you Y/n!" Diva pulled you close. "I baked these for you!" 

You look at him absolutely shocked. This was the last thing you'd expect from him. Yugi bit his tongue in anger. He knew it! He knew it from the look the unworthy incubus gave you. Anger boiled his very being for the first time. Even a certain vampire behind the Rosario was surprised by his anger.

"M-me?!? Why?!!" You answer confused. 

Yugi became uneasy holding a jealous pout since you're not angry like he is.

"Sweet heart you did protect me ♥️ After you risked your own life to save mine I realized I'm in love with you! Only someone as noble and as kind as you could defend me the way you did. You're the one Y/n! My true love! Want a cookie?" He opens the bag holding it in front of your face. 

"Wow they do smell good." You said in bliss at the fresh baked sweets. 

"I woke up early just to make them for you!" Diva blushed hoping it would make you admire him more. Yugi couldn't have this be! His eyes burn at his rival.

"Y/n is mine!!" The cute vampire pulled you towards him protectively. Diva growled. Pulling you towards him instead. 

"She's mine Yugi!" Diva then touches your breast feeding you one of his baked goods. You couldn't speak with the cookie in your mouth. Yugi became extremely jealous! 

"Don't touch her inappropriately!! 💢! Come over here Y/n." Yugi pulled you towards him again.

They continued to fight over you pulling each opposite arm for many more times until Yugi had enough and bit your neck. 

"AAAHH Wait no! Yugi!!!!!" 


	4. Fourth Come a Mischievious Warlock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi saves an eleven year old student prodigy from bullying which turns for the worse when you're unable to speak to Yugi. Eventually it's your turn to rescue the tiny prodigy from the lizard men student council.

Writing letters to your parents seems to be your daily hobby to do before school. Today was a day you weren't looking forward to due the results of exams. You weren't exactly prepared because this school does them earlier than what you're used to. When you reach where the results are posted you look at your grade with a sigh. Only four students placed worse than you. You don't even want to think about it. You think about how average your grades are and shrug heavily.

"Well C's aren't the worst... but these exams kicked my ass.." You look at the board and notice Yugi's result. You gasp. "He's one of the top scores?! Fourth in the entire school! Yugi is so smart..." 

You felt happy for him but couldn't help feeling disappointed in yourself. Yugi began walking toward the board to find out his results. He passed by many of his fangirls messing with his blonde bangs. It was as if sparkles and a beautiful purple aura surrounded him as he flipped his hair with hands scooping into his bangs. His fangirls noticed as well. 

  
[photos.app.goo.gl/nJ6SFtK7Trz7bbZv7](https://photos.app.goo.gl/nJ6SFtK7Trz7bbZv7)

_"Not only is Yugi smart but he's also the hottest guy in school!"_

_"Wow Yugi really is amazing.. he's the whole package!"_

_"Brains and looks~!"_

Various girls comment as Yugi is walking passing them. He didn't hear them since his fangirls were talking to their inner circle of friends. The shine on his handsome face came across his features once he saw you. He ran up to you filled with joy. 

"Y/n~!!" 

Upon hearing his greeting you walk up to Yugi congratulating him. Your smile is as bright as his own. He couldn't help thinking how pretty you look with a smile on your face.

"Good job on your exams Yugi. You're so smart." You say as Yugi seemed to ignore his score with his response. 

"Eh it was a fluke but um.." He began blushing as he became shy. He planned this for a while and was hoping you would agree. "M-maybe I could help you study some time.."

"You would do that? Thanks so much Yugi you're the best!" You look at him gratefully.

"No problem Y/n anything for you ♥️!" 

The background became filled with hearts as you two share an affectionate moment. He was close too. Ready to hold your hands if he wasn't so distracted by looking in your eyes.

[photos.app.goo.gl/jXbbu5FSTN5wAN337](https://photos.app.goo.gl/jXbbu5FSTN5wAN337)

"Oh Yugi..."

"Oh Y/n.." 

You didn't notice since you're facing Yugi but right behind you his fangirls are angered beyond belief. Fire bursts around them with jealousy. Yugi was looking at you as if you’re a girl on a date with him!

[photos.app.goo.gl/jXbbu5FSTN5wAN337](https://photos.app.goo.gl/jXbbu5FSTN5wAN337)

"Oh Yugi.."

"Oh Y/n.." 

"Oh Yugi.." A different voice said to himself in the background.

A young warlock with dark raven hair is behind a pillar in the hallway nearby Yugi and yourself. His hair reaching his forearms in length. His blue eyes sparkle with admiration upon the object of affection. Yugi Akashiya. He didn't pay attention to Yugi holding your hands as he gazed into your eyes. The young boy blushed admiring his crush from afar. Too bad his daydream about his crush would come to an end. 

"Hey squirt!" 

The young warlock looks up to a small group of male students. Most likely school bullies. They look down at the small boy with intimidation.

"Looks like you did very well in the exams short stack."

"Oh no not the class president and his lackeys! Why do they have to be in my class!" He thought leaning his back up against the large white pillar. 

The president is a male with a buzz cut, his first lackey is a large male with spiked longer hair down to his shoulders and the third is a brunette with his hair slick back. 

"Yeah little Mokuba you're number one in the entire school again. Looks to us like they were right to let you skip some grades." The large male said. 

Another guy from their group spoke mockingly teasing the smaller student. All three seem to keep picking on the young boy. Why do you ask? Several reasons. 

"Your brother has a lot of guts threatening the school. You think because of him you can get away with anything don't you Mokuba?" The brunette said. 

"You might be the number one student but your behavior is still unacceptable. Your pranks must stop." The president said then spoke up once more. “As president I can't let this be. Not only that but I can't have you goof around walking in that ridiculous witch costume." 

Mokuba became furious at the insult. He felt the vein on his forehead grow especially at the cocky look the president was giving him. He would do anything to wipe the smile at this jerk.

"Witch?! I'm a warlock you idiot!" Mokuba began insulting the president in his rage. The president growled not liking his attitude. 

"Better watch what you say to me. You're lucky your big brother is Seto Kaiba or else I'd kick your dirty little witch ass." 

Mokuba held his wand behind his back getting ready to cast a spell. If he throws more insults at him or his older brother he'd really get this idiot with his magic.

"Yeah that Seto Kaiba doesn't attend this school little Mokuba~ Better watch your back or else you might find trouble in the near future if you know what we mean." The brunette said in a threatening tone. 

Mokuba knew his brother may be powerful and wealthy but it wouldn't stop these three bullies. Oh no in fact it pushed them to bully him because Kaiba made sure to have the teachers tell many of these students who happen to be class representatives, presidents of clubs and anyone else that Mokuba is not to be touched or he'll see fit to come to the school personally for "business". Witches and warlocks are unaccepted by monsters finding them the link between humans and monsters being neither. Kaiba knew this, he didn't want his brother being bullied. Mokuba's age is another big factor because he's only twelve years of age. Yokai academy is a great school to attend to and it's very close compared to other Dimensions of the monster world. It also proved to be the best decision for the dorms are an added bonus. Kaiba can't keep hiring bodyguards and the school is a safe place from the demon part of the monster world they live in. Mokuba stuck his tongue out at them in a childlike manner. The three students became angry. 

"Little shit face of a kid. Your kind isn't accepted around here why don't you change out of that stupid witch costume!? It's hard enough having you around here because you're related to that rich bastard of a brother." The president yelled at Mokuba. 

Mokuba chose now to use his magical wand. Three one hundred percent gold medium sized wash tubs land on the bullies heads. Mokuba laughed as three massive bumps covered their heads. 

"You used real gold?! You realize how heavy that is?! I'll teach you a lesson!!" 

The class president extends his claws while his lackies laugh. Mokuba didn't think the president would be stupid enough to actually attack him the poor boy froze from shock. Before the boy was hurt a certain spikey haired vampire stood in front of him with his arms out wide. 

"Leave him alone!!" Yugi shouts with a firm expression across his face. The scene caught the attention from various students. The president began to get nervous so he backed off. 

"L-let's go boys.." 

The trio leaves down the halls. The president went away with a few last words. He is glaring as he did so.

"Filthy warlock.."

Yugi turns to the boy while you walk up to the two worried. Mokuba couldn't feel more relieved. He felt a huge blush on his cheeks looking up at his hero in admiration. To think Yugi out of all people would save him. You would also have many thoughts going through your head while all this happened.

_Yugi and I heard something going on in the background so we both chose to listen to what was happening. Three bullies and a little warlock. The twelve year old boy is wearing a black pointed witch hat with a white ribbon around his hat, a dark cape over his small shoulders connected together with mini chains in the front, a dark blue mini necktie, a white button up short sleeved school shirt and the school uniform pants. On his tiny feet are fancy expensive black leather school shoes. To finish off his look his wand is a light blue rod, dark blue handle while the top is in the shape of a large star with a mini glowing light blue star in the center of it. He's a cute little guy. His eyes match his outfit too! But enough of that for now Yugi and the young child are chatting. I run up to them making sure the boy is okay because I hate bullying. I'm sure he'll be fine since Yugi stepped in but who knows what could’ve happened next. We take the young boy with us to the lunch room. Yugi and I sat beside each other while the young boy sat in front of us. I definitely recognize him. He's the twelve year old the whole school talks about. Apparently he's the smartest kid in the entire school._

🍽🍴🍱 In the Cafeteria 🌯🥗🥪

"Thank you so much for helping me Yugi! I really appreciate it!" The tiny warlock said as he twirled his wand in appreciation. "I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Mokuba Sendo Kaiba."

"I've heard of you! You're four years younger right? Yet you're still in the same grade as us!" Yugi said. 

"Wow you skipped quite a few grades, Mokuba." You said. 

"You must be really smart Mokuba! I'll have you know despite what those bullies said I think your outfit is perfect the way it is. You're really awesome." Yugi said kindly, making the little Kaiba blush. 

"O-oh I'm not t-that awesome. Unlike you Yugi... you're the number one hottest guy in school.. your kind ... and so smart.... and cool.." Mokuba played with his fingers admiring Yugi. 

You and Yugi were surprised to hear such things from Mokuba. Almost as if he had a crush on Yugi. Wait a second...

"You see Yugi I um- well you.. what-What I'm trying to say is.... I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF YUGI 💙!!!" Mokuba screamed as he flung himself over the table into Yugi's arms. 

You look down at the scene with a nervous sweat drop leaving your forehead. Only to cover your face with your hands. You couldn't fight the heat in your face. There Mokuba is with his hands up Yugi's shirt rubbing all over Yugi's abs while sitting on his lap. 

"Yugi every time I pass you in the hallways I fall more and more in love with you! The moment you saved me from those bullies I knew that you're the one~!"

These words shocked Yugi. He didn't want to be mean to the young Warlock. He looks down at his small friend trying to figure out how to respond.

"W-w-what... the one?" Yugi responds. 

"Don't be silly Yugi! I mean I want you to become my boyfriend!!"

You and Yugi become equally as shocked. He really does have a crush on Yugi! It made you wonder if Yugi could perhaps be bi.

"Umm.. well I can be your friend... and I'm a boy.." Poor Yugi didn't realize this meant yes to Mokuba.

"Yay!!" Mokuba celebrates burying his face in Yugi's exposed chest. "I'm so excited~" 

Yugi rubbed the back of his head nervously. By the end of it all you had blood rushing down your nose like a waterfall.

The whole day the young warlock kept himself attached to his "boyfriend" throughout the school bells and such. Right now is five minute break before the next class. Yugi and Mokuba walk down the hallway but not in an average way any couple would. Mokuba clings to Yugi with his legs wrapped around the vampire's waist. He also happened to be feeling up Yugi's muscles. His pecs and abs getting rubbed make for many of the girls in the hallways to giggle and blush at the sight. This caught everyone's attention. You run up from behind noticing the display.

"Hey! You can't go around doing that to him in public Mokuba!" You point out in a flustered fashion.

Mokuba hummed in response, continuing to feel up Yugi's body. Yugi blushed holding in small moans. He was defenseless.

"I knew you'd come around at some point Y/n. Your grades are average, your athletic ability is unimpressive in fact comparable to a human, and you have no useful skills at all. Oh and don't get me started on your looks. I couldn't imagine a more half-baked girl." He said with a hint of mischievousness in his tone. You gasp with your jaw dropping. He's calling you Average! Ordinary. Nothing special.

"H-half-Baked!!?! Me?!" You dramatically fell to the floor in defeat. 

"Now I don't want my precious Yugi to be tainted by the likes of you... so I declare war on you!!" Mokuba jumped off Yugi's waist then twirled around pointing his wand at you. "Magic wand brooms and buckets! Magic wand brooms and buckets!! Take her down!!" He chants.

With a wave of his magic wand Mokuba's magic heads toward a nearby janitor's closet. Out came various brooms and mops attacking you while you're still on the floor. You try shielding yourself but it's no use you're completely surrounded! 

"Y/n!!" Yugi shouts.

"O-ow!! They're possessed! Someone help!" Mokuba rolled his eyes at you. "It's magic you imbecile." He quickly responds in annoyance. Yugi never knew magic existed.

"Magic, Mokuba?" Yugi questions. Mokuba turned to Yugi, happily explaining for him. 

"Yes! You see my stud muffin, I'm a warlock and my kind can perform different kinds of magic! And if any filthy girl tries touching my Yugi then they'll have to answer to me and my magic!" 

You and Yugi sighed. Well Yugi did while you shout in pain from a metal bucket hitting your head. Yugi thought it was better to get away from you because of his "love interest" sticking by him. You decide to head to the school nurse since a scratch on your face is bleeding. On the way there Diva happened to notice you and immediately went to go help his beloved mate. You sat on the patient bed as Diva dipped a cotton ball on your cheek. You hiss in pain. 

"So Mokuba Kaiba huh?" Diva asked.

You sigh shaking your head in agreement with a saddened expression. You feel completely defeated. He plays way too many pranks on you. You feel as though it's jealousy and he views you as a threat.

"Yes I really don't know what to do." 

"It sounds like a rough time." 

"You have no idea Diva.. he won't even let me talk to Yugi just look at what he did to me. My whole cheek is bandaged up." You respond with a sigh to your blue haired friend.

Diva did a small happy dance in his seat while you weren't looking. This would mean he gets to be alone with you now. Many thoughts arise in his mind.

 _"Thanks to that little brat I'll get to be alone with my mate~!"_ Diva chose now to make his move. 

He pulled you on his lap facing him. He tilts your head up with a soft hand trying to be seductive with his eyes. He'll explain more about Mokuba before he'll make his move on you.

"When it comes to that young warlock I heard a lot about him. He's the younger brother to Seto Kaiba, the strongest S-class monster as far as anyone knows. I hear he gets made fun of by his classmates since they can't touch him. It also doesn't help that he's a mischievous little prankster either."

"Really.. what else did you-! Whoa!!" You jump when his hand lands on your butt over your skirt. Diva chuckles, finding it cute but he ignores it continuing to distract you. 

"He's a genius but he's a childish brat so many hate his guts because of it. His brother is a big shot. Strong and rich. Mokuba is untouchable." Right as he said untouchable he slipped his hand up your skirt grabbing your butt outside the underwear this time. 

Right outside the window from the room Mokuba is sitting beneath it watching you two. He knows you're sitting on Diva's lap against your will. You're literally struggling to get out his embrace. His strong arms prevent you from escaping the embarrassing position you're in.

"Grrrr.. Y/n my hated and most despised rival! I'll beat you up so badly you'll never walk on campus again!" Mokuba took out a secret weapon. A voodoo doll to be exact. "A single strand of her nasty hair is all I need to make her pay!" He wrapped the hair around the voodoo doll carefully so it's on correctly. 

The doll seemed to be made out of straw with some type of talisman on it. Mokuba snickered, continuing to watch from outside the window. He made the voodoo doll slap itself. Then again but replaced with a punch making you fall on the patient bed. 

"Whoa are you alright Y/n?!" Diva said getting closer to your laying body on the bed. You cheek is red from hitting yourself.

"Some average girl like you doesn't deserve my Yugi's perfect body. His muscles are only for me to touch!" Mokuba snickered. "Might as well have you feel up this pretty boy instead." He made the voodoo dolls arms and hands act out the same gestures he did when he was touching Yugi earlier. 

Yugi had a small break from Mokuba since the warlock told him he had some business to take care of for a class. Yugi chose to find you. He had a feeling you'd be in the nurses room tending to your injuries. He opened the door scanning his eyes around the area only to find you on top of Diva with hands all over the incubus! Diva mischievously bit his lip blushing in delight. Unfortunately for you, you're not in control of your actions.

"Y/n?! What's going on!?"

You gasp at Yugi walking in at the worst possible time. First you have to deal with Mokuba's shenanigans then Diva is becoming a bit overwhelming and now you're not in control of your body for some weird reason.

"Yugi! It-it's not what it looks like! I can't control myself!" You stuttered in embarrassment.

Yugi turned away facing the door so he wouldn't see the display. His face grew red with both embarrassment and anger. He felt a bit of his blood boil with jealousy. He had a feeling Diva used his powers on you again.

"You did it again didn't you Diva?! 💢 You used your charm spell on her!" 

Diva got out of the bed to stand up so he could defend himself. You still couldn't control your body so you're being dragged behind Diva as your hands are on top of his abdomen. You close your eyes trying to remove your hands off him but you can't.

"That's not true! You know I wouldn't do that to her!" 

Yugi turned around facing you two. Mokuba made the hands of the voodoo doll go down. 

"Yank!" He said between laughter. 

With one tug Diva's pants are on the floor around his ankles while you're on the floor holding the waist of his pants. You and Yugi are stunned to see Diva wearing really tight tiny boxers! Your face erupts in a shade of red unlike any other red ever seen. Diva and Yugi could only stare in shock from the out of character move you made on Diva. Yugi became angry from jealousy, deciding not to show it immediately he did a poor job of hiding it.

"Y/n..." He growled.

"I-I didn't mean to really!" You say trying to think of why your hands did such naughty things. 

The wind blows the unlocked window slightly open revealing mischievous laughter from outside. 

"I did it! Haha so funny!"

"It's Mokuba!" Yugi said, making Mokuba's laughter stop so he could hide. 

You three take Mokuba to a class room to get everything figured out. Mokuba refuses to apologize, making your temper rise. 

"Yugi you need to do something about it! I've had enough of him messing with me." You point to Mokuba while Yugi becomes worried you'd say something to hurt Mokuba's feelings. 

"Y/n he's only a kid, calm down." 

"He's not bothering me~!" Diva spoke up grinning naughtily.

You three ignore Diva since the conversation is getting heated. You feel ignored by Yugi. He doesn't realize how much Mokuba has been messing with you.

"Yugi I think now is about time for Mokuba to learn his lesson. He needs to stop this behavior. Listen Mokuba if you keep doing this you won't have friends. Do you want that?" You said while Mokuba crossed his arms stubbornly. 

"No way a genius like me doesn't need friends! I'm a Kaiba!! Us Kaiba's don't have friends. My big brother told me so! I've never had friends anyways." 

"Oh Mokuba is that true.." You felt bad for the warlock. Mokuba cast some magic hitting your head with a metal tub.

"Nope! Wow you're so gullible Y/n!" He giggled.

"Why you!!" You growl in anger.

Mokuba ran out the room as you chased him out the room. Yugi held your arm before you left the room. 

"Y/n you can't lose your temper on him." He tried to reassure. You pull your arm away from Yugi. 

"What about you? You keep hanging around him! You shouldn't hang around someone like that Yugi. All he does is pull pranks on everyone!"

"But Y/n..." Yugi looks at you hoping you'd understand.

While Mokuba is running e became upset thinking about the reasons he doesn't have friends. His classmates discriminate against him for being a warlock and if it's not for that it's because of his well known brother. They see Mokuba as either a human being, half breed or the brother of a rich powerful jerk. They always whispered awful things about Mokuba behind his back but he always heard every last one of them. This led to Mokuba pulling pranks on all of them because of their cruel words. He's glad his brother is Seto or else he'd probably receive death threats or beatings. A tear shed down his face thinking of the memories he's had during his freshman year so far, all at the beginning of the semester when he was only eleven years old. He's never made a single friend. He bumped into three students walking his direction. A grunt left Mokuba as he landed on the dirt really hard. 

"Ow!! Watch where you're going next time you simpletons!"

"So we are simpletons now are we?" The class president said with his lackies by his side as always. 

"Not you three!! What do you want ugly?!" Mokuba shouts not in the mood for dealing with them. The president became angered by his rudeness. 

"If it isn't the rule breaker. You've made me quite angry Mokuba." 

Mokuba stood up not liking the expressions on their faces. One of his lackies laughed as the president took Mokuba by the wrist lifting him off the floor. 

"What's wrong? Is your big brother not around to protect you?" 

The three drag Mokuba to the forest away from the school...

✨🌙🔮📿🌙✨

"Yugi you can't keep defending Mokuba he's out of control!" 

"It may be the case but you don't understand. I thought you would Y/n. You know more than anyone what it's like to be an outcast."

"It's not the same thing Yugi."

"I'm sorry but I can't leave Mokuba by himself! He needs me!" Yugi ran off to find the warlock. 

You sigh wanting to run after Yugi but couldn't bring yourself to. Not after everything the warlock has done to you.

"Well he did say he didn't want friends. Honestly it's such a witch thing to say." Diva spoke leaning against the wall. 

"Witch thing?" You ask.

"You don't know? You see witches and warlocks aren't accepted since they're considered by monsters to be half-breeds. The line between human and monster. Even in history humans never accepted witches. Remember those witch trials and hunts? It wasn't pretty. Mokuba probably isn't accepted most of the time for these reasons. Alone from the very beginning."

"Alone... that's just like me."

"My mate don't be silly you have me!" Diva tried hugging you but you ran out the room. 

You couldn't believe it. Poor Mokuba is lonely. He needs you and he needs friends. You ran as far as you could hoping to find Mokuba as soon as possible.

🧙♂️🧙♀️🧙♂️

Meanwhile poor Mokuba is thrown at a tree harshly by the trio claiming to be responsible for rule breakers. No one is in sight since they’re all in the forest of Yokai Academy. 

_"Disgusting warlock. Your kind shouldn't belong at this school."_

_"You're pathetic!_

_"The absolute worst."_

"What are you three going to do?!" Mokuba said, becoming scared. It wasn't going to be pretty. 

"I say we teach you a lesson you brat.”

Right before Mokuba's eyes the three students transform into their monster forms. Lizard men! Mokuba was terrified. They grow in size, big razor sharp teeth, green scales, claws and a big jaw to hold in all the sharp teeth. 

_"I say we eat him!"_

_"Yeah we are deep in the forest so it's considered off school grounds."_

_"No one will ever suspect it was us."_

The president draws near Mokuba ready to bite. He tried to cast a spell but he bit Mokuba's wand. He spit out the wand allowing it to land far away from the warlocks reach. 

"Gross that was the nastiest thing I've had the displeasure of tasting!" 

Mokuba backed up in front of a tree unable to run away. He is too afraid. He is defenseless without his wand.

"I'll just have to wash out the god awful taste from my mouth by eating you!"

"Yeah boss that'll be perfect! He'll be a great appetizer." His lackies spoke laughing. Yugi ran into the scene. 

"Leave him alone!!"

"Yugi my perfectly sculpted man! You came to save me, my handsome Prince Charming!" 

The lizard men scratch their heads at his words. Two of the three were staring at each other a bit confused since they didn’t expect Mokuba to be gay. 

"That's right Mokuba I came to save you!" Yugi said.

"I say we eat them both!"

"Great idea he's a puny insect too but at least he'll be a better appetizer than that discussing witch!" 

"I'm a warlock! Warlock!" Mokuba screams offended. He looks at Yugi not wanting him to be eaten. 

"Run Yugi! I'll handle them! These losers won't know what hit them!"

Yugi shook his head in disagreement. Knowing better. 

"Mokuba you know as well as I do it's okay to ask for help. I'm here for you." Yugi began walking up to Mokuba while the lizard men are too busy wondering if the two boys are a couple or not.

"You've been alone your whole life and as a warlock it can be hard. Despite your brother he's always so busy isn't he?" 

“...” Mokuba nodded. 

"Well if you feel lonely you should've said so sooner. I understand what it's like being alone, Mokuba." Mokuba was surprised to find that out about his Yugi. 

"You too Yugi?" 

"From now on you'll never be alone." Yugi had tears down his face confirming it. 

Mokuba cried when Yugi said this. He hugs Yugi crying into his chest. The lizard men roll their eyes annoyed. The president tried biting Yugi but Mokuba pushed him out of the way to bite the lizard tail. 

"OW!!!!! You little shit!!"

You jump in front of Mokuba taking the attack for him. You land on top of Mokuba with your back bleeding from the claw marks. 

"What- Y/n??”

"That's right Mokuba I came to save you. You see I too understand your loneliness." You explain with a grin.

"Yeah right!" Mokuba became annoyed.

"No Mokuba I'm serious. And I want to be there for you too. Let's be friends." You smile warmly. Mokuba looks shocked. He lightly blushed feeling happy he’ll finally get to have a friend.

"Mokuba!! Y/n!! Watch out!!!" Diva flew into the scene in his incubus form taking you two with him in the air. 

"Diva!"

"That's right my love I came to the rescue~!" 

You three land as Yugi caught up running from behind.

"Thank you so much Diva." You smile in appreciation.

Diva spins happily then wrapped a wing around you into his arms. 

"I did it for you my little angel." He said while you try to act comfortable but you truly aren’t.

"YOU'RE ALL SCREWED!" The lizard men scream charging towards all of you. 

"If you want to eat my friends then you'll have to get through me!" You hold your arms out in front of your friends in a protective manner.

Mokuba could only stare at you with admiration. You have average ability but you're willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends. A trait he has never seen before. Mokuba felt his little heart beating with love. He always loved heroines. He could always look up to a hero.

"Oh my love~! Be my protector, I'll reward you!" Diva blush feeling loved. 

Yugi only sighed ignoring him. You pull off Yugi's Rosario before anything else happens. You're already hurting badly from the huge scratches on your back. Diva held you up worriedly while Mokuba stared at Yugi's transformation. Sky turned red as bats traveled to Yugi so he could transform. 

_"This is his vampire form?!"_ Mokuba thought in disbelief. 

Yami stood in front of everyone as he easily kicked his three opponents to the ground. 

"Filthy trash you call yourselves monsters?" His deep baritone echoes for the lizard men to hear.

"No way an S-class monster?!" The president shouts.

Yami began kicking his lackies in the air causing them to land in the tree branches in seconds. 

"How could you be so fast and powerful? Grrrr that's against school rules!" The class president tried to justify it as he attacked Yami. 

"You're only able to fight against the weak because you're a pathetic excuse for a monster. Know your place!!" Yami kicked the Lizard man's teeth in causing them to shatter as he sent him flying into the lake.

"Ugh.. okay you win.." The president said as he sank deeper into the green water. 

A pesky bat flies in the side lines rolling his eyes. He knew this fight wouldn’t take long.

 _"This fight only took fifty-seven seconds! Wee!"_ Kou the bat said. He flew off into the sky. 

"Looks like we can always count on Yami to save the day." You say holding onto Diva since you're injured. Mokuba could only stare at each of you. 

"How come all of you saved me?"

You and Diva smile at the young Kaiba while Yami crosses his arms looking away from everyone. He doesn't prefer attention. 

"Don't you remember what we said? We'll always be there for you Mokuba. We're your friends now." You said.

Diva nods in agreement with you. Mokuba looks at Yami then back at you two. You both nod in understanding. Poor Mokuba is so sad he’s never had a friend until now. He started to tear up crying in pain from all the loneliness he felt. 

"Waaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!"  
  


A Few Days Later☀️🌤

Diva and Yugi walk together down the hallways talking. It’s early in the morning so class hasn’t started yet.

"Have you heard about Mokuba? He cleaned his act up even apologizing to his whole class. Apparently they felt guilt for all the awful things they said to him. Then little by little they started to open up to him." Diva said. 

"Oh that's wonderful to hear." Yugi said, opening the door to their classroom. 

They witness Mokuba hugging you with his face against your chest blushing. You look at Mokuba confused. 

"Oh Y/n my beautiful angel I just love you to death." Mokuba said. Yugi and Diva drop their school bags from shock. 

"Oh hey you guys! Our class is right next to each other! I'll come over so we can play some time."

"Play?" Diva asks. Yugi didn't say anything, paying more attention to Mokuba hugging you. 

"You see I've fallen madly in love with Y/n and I love you too Yugi isn't that great!? We can all be lovers! It works out perfectly!"

Diva and Yugi become annoyed that he likes you too now. More competition isn't something they desire in their lives. Yugi hopes Mokuba wasn't serious with his three way relationship comment.

"For some reason when I was pushed down by Y/n I didn't feel like I was a kid anymore." Mokuba squeezes your breasts with his small hands blushing like a pervert. He gave your chest a motorboat. "What I mean is I want her pushing me down over and over again~!!" He squeezed your breasts causing you to whimper with your eyes closed. 

"Um I don't think that's a good idea." You manage to say trying to get his hands off your breasts. 

"Oh no you don't!! Both Y/n and her breasts are mine!!" The incubus yells pulling you from Mokuba. The dark haired boy became pissed trying to pull you away from Diva causing a tug-o-war with your arms.

"Let go of my girlfriend, she's mine Diva!" Mokuba shouts childishly.

Diva flicked Mokuba's forehead sticking his tongue out at him. Mokuba raged with his arms up in the air raising his fists. Yugi became incredibly jealous as well. Diva and Mokuba are clinging to your arms!

"Both of you are wrong..." Yugi muttered loud enough for them to hear. Diva and Mokuba stop to look at Yugi. "Y/n belongs to this vampire!!" He flung himself at you to jump into your arms. 

"W-Wait Yugi don't bite me!!" You shout but it's too late. Fangs pierce your neck. "Agh!! No cut it out Yugi you're going to suck me dry!!!" 

With that three males are now fighting over your affection... or is it four?


	5. Troublesome Fan Girls a Trio in Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan girls can be troublesome but not like this! The boys need to protect you from their creepy fan girls.

Your life has been very crazy for the last three days during the week thanks to Yugi, Mokuba and Diva. They seem to always be around you. Not that it's terrible to be around them but.. the boys have become quite competitive for your heart. Yugi also seem extra possessive of you not that you're complaining but you feel as if others are watching you not only Diva and Mokuba. You're not one hundred percent sure why but you shrug it off. Today you woke up earlier than usual so you put extra time and effort into your appearance today. False lashes, shiny and/or dark lip gloss, and your hair is done very nicely. You spray some perfume you bought from the beauty section of the student store in the girl's dorm entrance. You felt beautiful today. You blush from all the stares you receive as you walk down the hall. 

_"Does make-up really make that big of a difference?? Maybe I should've thought this out.."_ You thought nervously from the attention drawn to you.

You walk pass some boys who wolf whistle causing you to hide your face as you walk by faster. It's still early so not a lot of students are in the hallway. The group of boys didn't recognize you so they thought you're a new student. The rumor would spread like wildfire too..

Yugi is walking to school as usual but he didn't seem to find you anywhere his nose couldn't pick up your irresistible scent. 

"I hope Y/n is here today. I'm making today about me and her! A nice study date will be perfect! My innocent Y/n wouldn't even realize it's a date." Yugi smiled like an idiot reaching the school grounds. In the hallways he saw various male students chatting up a storm. Apparently many are fighting over a new student. Yugi was quite curious. 

_"Could she really be that beautiful?"_ Yugi thought. He soon noticed Diva walking toward him.

"Morning Yugi have you heard of the new student? They say she has the face of an angel and her scent is heavenly. Every guy around here is in love with her."

Yugi gave him a nod. He wasn’t sure what to think about it. 

"Yeah I heard from other students I would walk by in the hallways. I doubt she could compare to my sweet Y/n." Yugi said happily. Diva crossed his arms.

"You mean my sweet Y/n? Yeah no one could compare to her big beautiful heart."

"I'll have you know Y/n and will be going on a study date!" Yugi puffed his cheeks angrily.

"Study date?!! No way!! I bet you'll try to trick her!" Diva's eyes widen as if insulted.

"I'm not like you! At least I don't need to use a charm spell on her to get attention from her." Yugi crossed his arms.

"Yeah right you're the one sucking her blood and clinging to her!" Diva laughed.

Yugi growled. Mokuba used his magic hitting both on the head with medium golden wash tubs. Yugi and Diva fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"No way she will pick me! She'll fall in love with me because of my brains. After all, nerds are sexy." He claimed triumphantly.

"Not if you're under five feet, pipsqueak. Besides she can have a real man like me." Diva flexed, making Mokuba and Yugi self cautious and angry.

"I am a man you stupid man slut!!" Mokuba screamed childishly.

"You witch!!" The incubus boy insults back.

Yugi’s face morphed into a nervous look in the background at the boy's childish argument. Groups of male students loudly make comments about the new school beauty. Everyone's attention is drawn to her as she is walking down the hallway.

_"Look there she is the new girl!!"_

_"What a goddess!!"_

_"She smells so sweet!!"_

All three boys stop to sniff the air sighing in delight from the sweet scent. It's perfume like the best perfume mixed with human girl smell. A small little black bat flies in.

 _"For those of you readers that don't know. Male monsters can't resist the smell of a human girl! Why doesn't it affect you? Eh your scent isn't strong enough to attract male monsters, sorry Y/n! Weee!"_ The little bat looks directly at Mokuba the little warlock. Yugi, Mokuba and Diva are practically drooling from the sweet air. _"Yes even a warlock like Mokuba is ranked as a monster too! He goes to Yokai academy for a reason! Wee!"_ The little bat flew off. You walk closer to the three happily.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" 

The males look at you blushing like a bunch of goofballs. Yugi loves the scent of your blood plus he's shy, Diva is an incubus so he can barely resist and Mokuba is a young boy who has yet to see a beautiful and breathtaking girl before. You giggle finding them funny. 

"You're all so goofy this morning."

Yugi is the first to come out of his senses thinking about his sweet Y/n. _"How could I be drooling over the new student like this?! Y/n forgive me! I'll ignore her! I know my reputation in this school is a lot to deal with!"_ He crossed his arms acting like he didn't care. "Sure we are whatever." Yugi says.

The "new student" looks at him shocked. Too bad he hasn't realized it's you.

"Yugi.." You say in response to his rudeness. 

"Oh I know what a new girl like you is trying to do! Well it won't work! I already have a girl! My sweet Y/n could never be replaced!" Yugi said. You gasp at his comment but blush at the same time.

"New girl? What are you-" You’re cut off from your words as Diva too snapped out of it. 

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not affected by her either! You got it wrong Yugi she isn't yours! She's my mate and I can't have you going around announcing it to the world when I love her more!" The bluenette said.

"D-diva.." You blush from a light pink to hot pink. 

"Diva you aren't what my dear Y/n needs! She needs a smart man who could give her his heart! That's me!" Mokuba said as he pointed his wand to himself. You're now blushing bright red.

"Y-you guys.." You try to say but they turn around with their arms crossed causing other students to become shocked. "B-but guys it's me. It's me Y/n don't you recognize me?" 

The three look back at you again unsure at first until... Yugi smelled your blood, Diva secretly smelled your panties with his incubus powers and Mokuba used his brains putting it together. They look at you from head to toe not believing it. Yugi's face became red full of bashfulness as his eyes sparkled with admiration looking at you. Mokuba and Diva were drooling. Their eyes are popping out their skulls and their faces turning red as if seeing their crush for the first time.You became uncomfortable from their expressions. 

"Uh guys...? Is everything okay?" You said. The bell rang notifying you to get to class. "Oh! The bell rang! See you later, Mokuba our class is starting!" You ran off to your class hoping your friends are okay. 

When you leave Mokuba and Diva are a fanboying hollering mess. The two fanboy about how pretty you are while Yugi has hearts in his eyes with a love struck expression. Even a certain vampire was smirking with his red eyes scanning you. Class went well but you felt stares directed to you from everyone! Mr. Nekonome and the class didn't recognize you. The whole class was as shocked as your friends were. Your teacher made sure the class calmed down after he recovered from the surprise. He knew he had to be an adult. During the lesson Yugi taps your shoulder whispering. 

"My lovely little bat~ Your make-up is beautiful today." 

You blush as you look back at him. The expression on Yugi's face is one you haven't seen before. Your mouth drops slightly. He's never complimented your hair or face before. You've never felt more flattered in your life.

"Th-thank you Yugi."

Diva wasn't liking how friendly Yugi is, so he wrote you a love letter. He tried passing it to you but Yugi swiped at it making it fly on the floor under the desk of another girl. Diva growled breaking his blue pen. 

"Akashiya...💢!" He grinds his teeth thinking of another plan to get your attention. 

Meanwhile Yugi wrote his own love letter for you. Diva noticed the letter using his incubus tail to poke right through the center of the page.

"Real original Yugi..!" Diva whisper yelled. 

Yugi crossed his arms angrily looking away from him. The incubus gets an idea looking at your skirt. His tail reaches over to your skirt to tug but a mischievous bat bit his tail causing Diva to bite his tongue hard hissing in pain. A tear fills the corner of his eyes while punching his desk.

 _"Did I do well Yugi? Wee!"_ Kou the black bat flew out the window.

Yugi gave him a thumbs up then got back to work the moment the teacher turned around. A loud scream in the class is heard from a girl who read an inappropriate love letter she thought was addressed for her. She ran out the classroom completely freaked out! 

"KYAAAAAA!! THE FILTH!!!!" 

Yugi looked at Diva, annoyed he tried giving you such a letter. Yugi didn't like the idea of the perverted incubus trying to pull something like that on you. Diva only gave him a shrug smirking with one of his demon teeth poking out his lip. 

💌

As Yugi is walking down the hallways passing his fangirls as usual something different happened today. His Rosario is speaking to him. His other self never spoke unless he had a reason to. 

"Listen my outer self and listen well. Now is break and in fact I'm hungry too. I'm tired of being the one watching I desire to feed for once." 

"Y-you what..?! But Y/n is my-" Yugi began freaking out. 

The S-class vampire simply laughed. Yugi was a nervous mess. It was amusing to see Yugi flailing his arms.

“Don't be foolish I only want to feed. This is me we are talking about." 

Yugi thought about it then agreed. He wasn't sure how Yami would do it but his inner self said he had time practicing at night time to switch bodies. Yami did this so at night time he can be free doing as he pleased. He had to train his body with his strict workout regimen somehow so this was the only way. Yugi ran behind a school building then let Yami do as he pleased. Yami focused his vampire aura then their bodies shifted switching by sheer power. Yami did this with shear force. He is a S-class monster after all. His glowing red eyes glint desiring blood. He could smell you a mile away.

"Her human scent isn't too far.. in fact it's as strong as ever wouldn't you agree outer self?" 

Yugi pouts from inside the Rosario not answering his inner self. Yami ran using his vampire speed so he isn't seen. You're in the back of the school making a flower crown for Yugi as usual. 

"I think red roses are the perfect choice for Yugi today~!" 

You held out the flower crown in front of you loving how it came out so far. It's almost done and you couldn't be happier. Yami found you, chuckling deeply. He licked his fangs. 

"Truth be told I only desired to transform so I could see Y/n up close~ My outer self is naive." 

Yami would never admit that to anyone though. In a flash he is sitting beside you. You already know it's Yugi so you don't bother looking up. 

"Oh Yugi you're here! I just got done with your present, do you like it?" 

Yami was shocked his other self would wear such an item. Before he could decline you place it on his head fixing his hair. You notice lightning bolt-like bangs.. the blonde bangs are a lighter color in comparison to his usual blonde bangs. Your eyes shift to Yugi but widen upon noticing Yami instead! Quite close too! He blushed pink being so close to you. He thought you smelled wonderful and are beautiful as the roses you place on his head. Yugi was raging from inside the Rosario but Yami only tugged the Rosario underneath his shirt ignoring him.

"Yami? Is that you?? What are you doing here-" 

Your eyes widen slightly realizing the reason he is here. You'd have to find a way to distract him! There is no way you're letting him drink your precious blood.

"You can have the roses if you like Yami. I think they make you look cute. Nice to see you." You greet him happily. Yami crossed his arms looking away. You thought now would be the perfect time to formally introduce yourself.

“Yes... nice to see you too. I'll take the gift since you insist." 

You stand up making Yami look up at you. He ignored the view under your uniform skirt not wanting to be a pervert. 

"Well nice seeing you Yami! Bye for now." 

He huffed standing up to grab your wrist.

“I believe we have a lot of catching up wouldn't you agree? After all I did save you multiple times." 

He knew you were catching on to his true motive. You'll never forget what he told you when you first met him. You nervously fidget in place then give in sulking.

"Yes..." You sigh.

"Follow me then.." Yami is walking ahead of you while you follow. He led you to the school roof. He was quiet which left you to your thoughts. 

"He'll drink my blood. I know it!! Wait what am I thinking?! It's the least I could do! No matter how scary, he is still my friend!" 

Yami leans against the white rail looking at the forest. You look at him realizing this is the first you've spoken to him without removing his Rosario. He never comes out from what you've seen.

"How come you chose to come out Yami? I didn't know you could take off the Rosario." 

Yami shrugged. He was never much for conversation so he gave a short answer as he always has.

"I guess I'm full of surprises aren't I?" He said with a charming little grin. You blush at the way his red eyes look at you. You know he can smell your blood. 

"W-well you sure are Yami. I'd like to take this time to thank you for everything you've done. We'd probably be dead without you. It means a lot." You say not knowing how much it meant to him. Yami blushes in embarrassment looking away once more. 

"It's no big deal." He mumbled.

"You know Yami, that flower crown suits you." You say with a smile. He looked over to you once again. His eyes squint in anger smelling something.

"Someone is coming.."

"Oh it could be another student."

"That's the problem. I don't want anyone seeing me. I'm in my monster form, remember?" Yami sniffed the air again only to cringe."Oh no... anyone but him." He gave a grunt at the end.

Mokuba and Diva ran up the stairs in a sweat. They're out of breath. They look irritated that Yami would try "making a move" on you while you are alone.

"There you two are! Just what do you think you're doing Yugi?! Alone with my Mate on the roof!" Diva shouts getting possessive. Mokuba knew too well it wasn't outer Yugi who was alone with you on the roof. 

"Whoa it's Yami.." Mokuba says, causing Diva to falter.

"Well it's still Yugi!! I won't have you hogging her to yourself she's mine!!" Diva was about to march right toward him when Mokuba ran to Yami like a thirsty hoe. He wrapped his arms around the vampire burying his face in his buff chest.

"Whoa inner Yugi I finally get a chance to be with you! You're so Hot!! Marry me!!" Mokuba shouts then tries to spring up to jump in his arms with hearts replacing his eyes. Yami cringes again punching the warlock's head downwards so he faceplants hard.

"Don't touch my body again you little pervert!" Yami commands.

"But I thought he touches you all the time..?" You ask. Yami shook his head in disapproval.

"That may be but it's still my body too. I won't have him touching me. Not while I'm in my physical form." 

Mokuba pouts then sat up crossing his arms. "Fine then.. I'll just have to touch my girlfriend instead!!" Mokuba wrapped his legs around your waist so he could cup your breasts.

"Agh!" You close your eyes blushing.

"Wow Y/n your boobs are so soft! Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today my angel?" 

You hold in a moan blushing harder. Yami lifts Mokuba off you throwing him back on the ground. The incubus and warlock give the powerful vampire an accusing look.

"Hey! Oh no you don't! Not you too Yami!" Mokuba shouts.Yami huffed. 

"Idiot. I was only getting you off of her you pervert. Look at her." Yami said.

You are covering your breasts with your arms feeling violated. Diva laughed at Mokuba.

"And you." Yami points to Diva causing his laughter to stop.

“Don't touch her. I need her blood and don't want her to be attacked by you either. Her blood is best when she is relaxed." Yami warned. Diva and Mokuba become protective.

"Listen Yami you've saved us but don't think for a second I'll let you bite my mates neck." Diva did his best to intimidate him. Yami laughed at the blue haired incubus.

"Your mate?? I don't see her marked as yours." Yami said in amusement.

You begin backing away feeling scared from the intensity rising in their conversation. Yami seemed to notice so he did a giant jump backwards in the air. He lands right behind you picking you up bridal style. Diva and Mokuba attempt to retrieve you but Yami jumps off the roof landing onto other buildings. Yami ignored their shouting. Mokuba didn't let Diva fly toward you two using his magic which was a funny fight to see. Yami took you to the forest wanting privacy. You stare at him blushing since you're up so close to him. You cast your gaze downwards at your lap not wanting him to look at you. You could feel his gaze but are glad you didn't see it. His smirk is irresistible.

"W-where are we going?" You ask. He didn't put you down; he seems to be walking.

"Oh nothing just a simple walk."

"Oh.. okay." You say not fighting it. 

You thought about Yugi thinking how he carried you around school the first time you gave him a flower crown. Now Yami is carrying you. You blush thinking how strong he is. Yami found a huge rock to sit on. He sat you on his lap picking you up like nothing. You blush being so close to him. Yami only grinned wider. 

"Y/n your blood smells good.." He leaned in biting your neck causing you to flinch but he held you. 

Suddenly the Rosario on his neck is glowing wildly. Yami got his fill thinking how great human blood tastes. He looked down at his chest watching his Rosario going crazy. It's glowing brightly waving around wildly.

"It seems I've made my other self quite angry." He said nonchalantly. He heard screams from Yugi. Only Yami is able to hear since he is a vampire. His other self made so many comments in one sitting. With each comment his shout became louder.

_"Get her off of you Yami!!"_

_"That's enough of her blood!!"_

_"You sneak taking my flower crown meant for me!"_

_"You jerk!! She's mine!!"_

Yami laughed, kissing your hand to make his other self angrier causing Yugi to go crazy! 

"Well it seems my time is up for now. Thank you for the gift." Yami winked, shifting back to his outer self. 

The next moment Yugi is there with you sitting on his lap. He's still yelling with his fist up. You hug him, finding him cute. Yugi blushed since you’re sitting on his lap. You slid off his lap leaving a blushing Yugi on a rock.

[photos.app.goo.gl/Zt3cV8oV2FNSbpt2A](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Zt3cV8oV2FNSbpt2A)

“Oh my Y/n.." He said happy to see you again.

"Oh Yami..." You gushed to yourself with your hands on your cheeks to keep your blushing down. You obviously didn’t have Yugi in mind. He became extremely jealous.

"No Y/n!! I'm the only one you need!" Yugi pounced you. 

Yugi didn't mean to but his hands are on your breasts. You lightly moaned causing Yugi to have a red face as he stuttered trying to apologize. Suddenly he smelled your human girl smell and became infatuated again. 

"Wow Y/n your beauty and your scent. I can't help myself.." He leans in causing you to freeze in place. 

"Um Yugi.." You say worriedly. He became too close so you freak out pushing him off you. "I don't want my blood to be sucked again!" You ran away from Yugi leaving a pouting vampire face planted on the dirt.

You reach the school again but it's filled with a negative aura. If Yugi freaked you out well now it didn't compare to many male students crowded around sniffing the air. Your fanboys tried getting your attention by transforming! Almost all of them transformed. You became frightened running away. Someone swooped by lifting you off the ground.

"Oh Diva I'm glad to see you! Thanks for saving me."

"Aww of course you're happy I'm here for you sweet heart. Let's go somewhere safe." He took you inside through a window. 

The big scene from the male students caused a bit of an uproar in the area. Teachers came out with megaphones. Class began like usual until the male students in the entire class kept staring at you! Literally! Mr. Nekonome had to lecture the male students. Yugi and Diva became on the defensive just in case. Good thing too because one male student couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up in the middle of class then tried to pounce you! Diva punched him of course but then many male students began to fight! Mr. Nekonome has to get school security because of the fighting. Female students ran out of the class not wanting to get involved. Yugi linked his arm around yours not wanting you anywhere else but at his side. The security guards and the teacher lecture all the boys in class. You felt bad about the whole thing but said nothing. Later after class it only became worse for you. You didn't know what to do. What could've possibly gotten into these boys?? Your friends are even thirsty for you! They kept fighting over you like little kids. Diva and Mokuba kept touching you too. It was annoying until finally you've had enough and ran off. They went after you, finding you by the lake. You're sitting on the floor hugging your knees. You felt embarrassed because of the three announcing their confessions so loudly. The trio split up trying to find you. Mokuba is the first to find you. He used his magic to make a flower pop into his hand for you. He ran to you asking if you're okay. 

"Hi Mokuba. I don't know how to feel.. every boy only seems to look at me like an item.. I don't think I'll ever do my makeup again." You say timidly. Mokuba hands you the flower. You smile because it happens to be your favorite flower. 

"Y/n what happened wasn't your fault if anything maybe shower? Your scent today is driving all of us coo coo bananas." You look at Mokuba confused. "You mean my perfume?" 

"You're wearing perfume? May I see what it looks like?" He asked curiously. You nod handing him the bottle inside your backpack. Mokuba gave a gasp. "Y/n where did you get this?! It's a black market perfume!" 

"From the student store in the girls dorm!"

"This is bad Y/n. No wonder no one could resist you! We got to get the scent off you!" Mokuba used his wand casting a spell on you. Dust covers the air causing a different smell to sweep the area. Lavender. You giggle feeling free.

"What about that bottle Mokuba?"

"Mind if I take it off your hands? As a warlock I can make it useful in potions." He snickered, already coming up with new ideas for pranks. You shrug. Mokuba took your hand. "Anyways this perfume you were wearing is a perfume used to manipulate male monsters! It made you irresistible." He said while a sweat drop fell off your face in relief. "C'mon Y/n let's get you to the others! They must be worried sick!"

Yugi and Diva found it funny you were naive enough not to know what the perfume is. They all walk you to your dorm and the day ends on a good note. Yugi didn't bite you for once! For Mokuba he had one hell of a night. He teleports through a portal to visit his big brother. 

"Hey Seto good to see you."

"Hi Mokuba today was a grueling schedule in the workplace. I had so many meetings."

"Not surprised Mr. CEO. Anyways I got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Seto looks over to Mokuba who nods holding out a spray bottle with no label. He squirted his brother with it five times! 

"Well gotta go! Looks like I'm it!" Mokuba ran out of his big brothers office laughing while his brother chased him. 

"Mokuba 💢!!"

💙

  
  


A lovely morning at Yokai Academy your class is running slow like always. Today you're distracted.. After yesterday it made you think more about monsters and guys. Your mind is over flowing until you scream what you're thinking outloud without notice. 

"Ugh I don't know what to do anymore!!" 

The teacher so happened to ask you to read while you said that during class. Some of your classmates laughed while Yugi and Diva were worried. Later on after class you're on the school roof with your favorite vampire. You and Yugi are talking. 

"You okay Y/n you were spaced out! You know if something is wrong you can talk to me about anything.. because.." Yugi blushed, unable to say the rest for his eyes spoke for him. They're filled with love and care for you.  
  
[photos.app.goo.gl/Zt3cV8oV2FNSbpt2A](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Zt3cV8oV2FNSbpt2A)

"Oh Yugi.."

"Oh Y/n.." Yugi said with sparkling eyes.

"Oh Yugi..."

"Oh Y/n... you smell so nice."

"I do? ..Wait, I do?!" You became nervous knowing what he meant. 

"Oh Y/n I can't resist your blood!" 

Before he could bite you Diva stepped between you two pushing you two apart.

"No!!!" Diva points to Yugi like a mother. "Yugi you've had enough of her blood! You've drank way too much, look at my poor angel she's drained of her energy because of it!"

They turn to you, seeing you spaced out while your cheeks are sunken in underweight. Your dark circles weren't helping either.

"Grrrr that's probably why she was so spaced out this morning!" Diva said.

Yugi thought about it for a second. "I haven't drank too much.." He tried to reassure him nervously.

"Yes you did!" Diva growled. 

"Aww it's okay I'm sure that's not the reason. Besides Yugi is a vampire I don't mind meeting his needs." You kindly said.

Yugi looked at you with hearts in his eyes. He thought your words were so incredibly sweet. He also enjoys your blood way too much.

"Oh Y/n ❤️ My little bat!" Yugi gushed. Diva went to your side then began speaking in a deeper voice. 

"I have needs too Y/n~" He lifts his shirt using charm on you so you're rubbing against his abs with your own chest. 

  
[photos.app.goo.gl/7FzK4G34uFSmBK18A](https://photos.app.goo.gl/7FzK4G34uFSmBK18A)

He bit his lip naughtily while you're too dazed to care, only enjoying the feeling. You're so under his charm spell that you can't prevent your actions. Yugi pushes him away from you. 

"Enough Diva!! Don't kiss her or else she'll become your slave!" Yugi pulled the incubus away from you.

Later on after school you're outside taking out the trash until three girls walk up to you. One is an overweight blonde with pigtails, a tall chocolate haired brunette with glasses and the third girl has dirty blonde hair.

"Your her aren't you?! Y/n Aono right?!" The blonde said while the two girls beside her have equally as angered expressions as she does.

"Yeah that's me alright, can I help you?" You ask the stranger.

"Yeah we are sick and tired of you!"

"Whaaat??" You exclaimed.

"That's right because you're our enemy!"

"What did I do?"

"Fine we'll explain it then!" The dirty blonde shouts. 

They each remove pink robes from their school jackets as well as white bandannas with a big red heart in the front. It appears the girls are wearing a long pink kimono. You’re not paying attention to the writing on the back since they seem upset with you. They then begin doing cheerleader poses. Instead of doing a cheer together they do one individually.

"Y-U-G-I! What's that spell!? Yugi oh Yugi! That's my YUGI!" The dirty blonde shouts ending her pose with her arms and body in the shape of a capital Y.

"Hey you're not the only one who can cheer for her man! Diva, Diva He's my man don't you look since he is mine!" The heavy set girl ended the cheer with a split or at least attempted to. The last girl with glasses did her cheer last.

"M-O-K-U-B-A! Yay ♥️!!" She ends with her hands creating a heart.

"Uhh.. why are you cheering for them like that?" 

The three fangirls growl at you. Jealousy written all over their faces tired of being overshadowed by someone average such as yourself.

"We are each the president of the club meant for the guy we cheered for." The dirty blonde spoke.

"And together we are the cute boy fan club coalition!" They shout together. 

"Well I have trash to take out now." You turn around without a second thought. Your hands are tired of holding the trash bag.

"Oh no you don't!"

"You have to pay you boy stealer!"

"Yeah revenge! Take our fan club wrath!"

They pushed you to the ground and began hitting you with their purses. You try ducking but it's no use so you cover your face with your arms while you're on the ground.

"Worthless little girl!!"

"You could never be good enough for Yugi!"

"Pathetic and weak!! Look she's about to cry any second!"

The medium sized trash can on the floor you were holding earlier began levitating then emptied itself all over the fangirls. They scream as nasty garbage lands in their hair and clothes. 

"Hey you big jerks!! Leave my Y/n alone!!" Mokuba shouts waving his wand up in the air angrily. 

"My darling MOKUBA~!" The tall girl with glasses shouts blushing. Diva flew in with Yugi on his back. 

"What's going on?" Yugi yelled, jumping from the air and landing on the ground. 

"Yeah what's going on here?! Why is my angel on the floor?!" Diva said with his incubus wings flapping. He obviously carried Yugi in the air with him.

"I'll tell you why! These three girls were beating up Y/n!" Mokuba said, pointing to the girls with an accusing finger.

"How cruel!"

"Sure is Yugi! I won't tolerate anyone picking on my darling girlfriend! Magic wand make these brooms clean up!" The young warlock casts his spell. The brooms began attacking the three girls unfortunately one metal bucket hurt your face causing you to clutch where it hit you.

"Oh No Y/n!" Mokuba said, making the brooms stop. The trio ran off with their tails between their legs. Yugi and the others help you. "Here I'll have my magic wand heal your bruises."

"Thanks Mokuba."

Since everything took place after school you immediately went to your dorm wanting to be alone. You told the others you felt like going to your room. They were worried but didn't say anything because of the bullies. You kept thinking about how defenseless you were against those girls. It made you feel useless not to mention those awful things they told you. It really hit your confidence. You went to bed early that night. The fangirls wouldn't give up so easily back at their headquarters; they're in the club room talking about their next plan to win their crushes affections. The room is covered in posters, frames, body pillows and cardboard cutouts of the men they're in love with.

"It's not fair! They were protecting that pathetic girl!"

"Yeah she's nothing special!"

"We need to remove her out of the picture so we can be with our true loves! She's the only thing getting in the way of our true loves!"

"YEAH!" The other club members agree. The trio began hugging their body pillows with their crushes face on it. 

"My Yugi will soon be mine!"

"Oh Diva my sweet lover!"

"Mokuba my innocent sweetheart!"

💖

At the lunch table the boys brought up a scary topic you're glad not to be a part of. They each had a run in with their creepy fangirls.

"Yesterday I had the creepiest experience! One of those girls who were picking on Y/n was snapping photos of me! She tried to play it off as being part of photo club!" Mokuba shivered.

You and Yugi cringe at the thought. You would never want to go through the same experience. It was completely creepy and inappropriate.

“That's awful Mokuba!" You said.

"I'd rather have my photo taken than getting stalked." The blue haired incubus said. Yugi agreed with him trying to put himself in his shoes.

"It's bad Mokuba. The blonde fangirl that was attacking Y/n was watching me throughout the day with this creepy look on her face! The hallways, during PE, my cooking class. It didn't matter!" Diva said slurping some of his noodles.

"I can't stand these weird fangirls. They take it to a creepy level." Mokuba said, feeling disgusted.

"The bigger issue here is Y/n. If those stupid girls do anything to us we can take care of them but if anything should happen to Y/n, she's on her own. I say we each become her personal body guards. It's like killing two pigeons with a rock!" Diva said happy with his full proof plan. 

"You mean killing two birds with one stone." Mokuba corrects.

"But you guys I don't need you to do that."

"Hey no worries Y/n you're just not strong enough to handle yourself we get it." Diva said. 

"Yeah I'll protect you my beautiful girlfriend! Both me and my wand!"

"It's okay Y/n just because you're hum- I mean maybe you're not strong in your human form but in your monster form I'm sure you're strong. Not that I know your monster form." Yugi said covering for you. He was glad he didn’t accidentally give away your secret.

You could only look down in silence; you weren't showing any emotion. "I'm sorry you guys but I have to go." You stood up leaving. 

Mokuba and Diva stare while Yugi chases after you. You reach an empty hallway with Yugi not far behind.

"Y/n! I'm sorry I didn't mean to almost let out your secret like that." Yugi said feeling guilty.

"No Yugi it's fine. I'm not upset."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's that I'm really weak. I have to rely on others. I just cause a lot of trouble for you three.."

"Now that's not true. Even if you trained, you're still human. You must be careful Y/n." Yugi attempted to touch your shoulder but you ran off. 

You couldn't speak to Yugi not now when your mind is filled with so many negative emotions. Your confidence is so low and you truly do feel pathetic. After school you have a bag on your shoulder walking toward the bus stop. The forest is still as creepy as ever but for now you're off doing your own thing. Mokuba noticed you with the travel bag in hand. He immediately went running toward Yugi, his "boyfriend". Yugi is on the school roof thinking about you.

"Yugi! I need your help! I saw Y/n she was leaving campus and had this really serious look on her face! She also had a bag too!" 

Yugi gasped knowing where this was going. "C'mon Mokuba lets go!!" Yugi ran down the stairs to go after you. "If she had a bag then she's planning on leaving school!" Yugi shouts with his little pal behind him. Mokuba gasped at Yugi's comment.

You're walking toward your destination waiting for the bus. Your wrist watch letting you know the next stop isn't for another thirty minutes. 

"Well Yugi.." You said to yourself. Your thoughts are at a halt thanks to three certain creepy fangirls stopping you. "You three again?!" You said with obvious annoyance in your tone.

"That's right our most despised enemy!"

"Where do you get off saying Yugi's name so lightly?! He's one of our sacred gods!"

"So how dare you say his name so lightly you tramp!"

"We'll teach you a lesson! She's off of school grounds now! Let's get her girls!"

They begin transforming into their monster forms. The dirty blonde girl's upper body is that of a brown umbrella with one eye and a huge pair of red lips while her legs are normal. The heavyset blonde had no face and her belly became slightly bigger becoming shiny. As for the girl with glasses her neck grew long and nothing else.

"So those are your monster forms?" You say confused. It was quite anti climatic for you.

"What?! Even your dissing our monster forms?! Damn it!" Umbrella girl shouts.

"I'm not, it's just.."

"Our monster forms are lame. We know!" The blonde said, becoming more annoyed.

"Screw you Y/n! You don't even try using your monster form! All the boys love flashy monsters but we can't do that! Yet here you are getting all the cutest boys in school! We won't have that!" The long neck girl then began wrapping her stretchy neck around your body.

"AAAHH help me someone!!" 

The fan club laughs at your screams. The long neck girl threw you to the umbrella girl. She spun her umbrella body building a large wind blowing you away so you landed on the dirt hard. Suddenly you're getting sucked into the stomach of the blonde blob monster girl. You claw the floor trying to escape, leaving scratch marks on the dirt. The other two monster girls drag you.

"Let go!!"

"No way loser!" The umbrella girl shouted in a devious tone.

"Get your hands off of her!!" Yugi shouts from a distance. You and the fangirls look up to see Diva flying to the scene holding Mokuba and Yugi.

"You're all here!" You say happily.

They land on the ground ready to protect you. Diva flew back in the air attacking the neck girl so you're no longer trapped. You fall in the air landing on a bouncy recliner Mokuba placed under you using his magic wand. Yugi ran up to you. 

"Y/n are you okay?" 

"I am Yugi but I'm weak and pathetic. I had to rely on you three to protect me.. " You sigh. Yugi surprised you by taking your hand. He is smiling at you.

“That's not true Y/n how are you supposed to defend yourself against monsters? We are your friends we'll always be by your side now come on!" Yugi drags you away so you're behind your three protectors.

"Y/n you should know you saved me!" Yugi said.

"Yeah you saved me too! With your kind words." Mokuba confirmed.

"And me! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be the same man I am today." Diva said. Your eyes widen at their words.

"Mokuba... Yugi.. Diva." You smile in appreciation.

They each smile at you. Their fangirls in the background begin crying. 

"It's not fair! She's stealing our men!" They cry in unison. They attempt to attack you but the guys distract them.

"Mokuba my little baby boy~ Come over here you have yet to blossom allow me to wrap you in the bonds of my love!" The long neck girl chases Mokuba using her long neck.

"Eww Gross!!" Mokuba ran with his arms in the air. 

Diva punched the blob girl in the stomach but it did nothing. His hand is getting sucked in.Her belly is sucking in his fist very fast too. It grossed out Diva on so many levels.

“Diva my lover! I have a huge abundance of love for you! What's say we gaze into each other's eyes, my handsome Adonis!"

Diva cringe with disgust. He's had enough of her being a creep.

"Gaze at what?? You don't have a face you big freak!" 

Diva attempted to claw her but his hands only became stuck again in her slimy folds. Yugi is standing before the umbrella girl who's spinning while shooting what looks to be drool. 

"Yugi my prince! No matter how bright the sun's rays are it couldn't compare to your lovely alabasta skin! I'll be your umbrella of love!" She spins with her lash fluttering. Yugi dodged the slime spitting from her.

"No thanks, I already have an umbrella!" He shouts continuing to dodge her slime. You notice the three fangirls closing in on them.

"I must stop this! Hey you three!! You call yourselves a fan club?! You're nothing but a bunch of perverts!!" You said as if it were obvious. They gasp. "That's right you heard me!! A bunch of perverted stalkers! Now stay away from them!" You say with confidence forgetting they're monsters.

"That's it, time to end you!"

"Now to bring out our last resort!"

"It's time for our secret weapon! Fan club coalition transformation!"

The three girls merge into a giant blob monster. The umbrella girl is at the top. The brunette with glasses is now only a head with one eye and spiky hair. Finally the blob girl has mouth lips on her giant blob belly to represent her face.

"Whoa that's freaky!" You said out loud. The blob used one arm to fling you across the area.

"Y/n, No!" Diva yelled. Yugi ran to your side checking on you.

"I have to find a way to protect all of you!" You look at his Rosario removing it off Yugi’s choker necklace. The transformation took place right before the fangirls. The sky is now red, causing a dark atmosphere. Yami looks at the blob monster annoyed.

"You woke me from my slumber?" The vampire said in great irritation. The fangirls have hearts in their eyes now.

"You're the one we've been waiting for! The one one we can worship! Our true god descended from the Heavens above! We adore you and hope you return our love!" The giant said in a hopeful tone. Yami closed his eyes in amusement. 

"Get real I wouldn't love you if you were the last monsters on earth." 

The trio only blush at his comment not caring how mean it was. All that mattered to them is his handsome appearance.

"Such cruel words from our handsome god ❤️ ! May we have another?"

Yami ignored them. Walking toward the gang as he doesn't want to hear any more of their nonsense.

"Mokuba, Diva I need your assistance." He said already knowing the creepy fanclubs defeat is inevitable. 

The vampire explained his plan to the boys in a group huddle. The boys nod then do their thing. Diva gave the trio an air kick making them tumble forward while Mokuba summoned a rock with his wand.

"Oh no watch out our beautiful god!" They trip over the rock falling toward Yami. 

"Get lost losers!" He kicks them really hard making them fly up in the air in spirals. They separate to their original forms landing on the ground in thuds. 

"Yes sir we'll get lost..."

"He's the one we've been waiting for.. the true idol."

"From now on we are the vampire fan club ok?" They say in unison before fainting.

_"This fight sure took a while, wee!"_ Kou the dark bat flew off. You rub your head glad that the trio will no longer be bothering anyone. Yami stares at you.

"Y/n." Yami said firmly.

You jump making sure you're paying attention to the scary Yugi. You'd never want to seem rude or upset him. 

"Y-yes?"

He turned around then his red eyes looked back at you. He would never face you while he felt embarrassed. His pride would never let him.

"You leaving doesn't work with me. It would mean no more food for yours truly now wouldn't it. Besides it makes him cry." He referred to his other self. Yami shrugged trying to convince you. "The other Yugi that is. It breaks his heart." 

"What..?" You blink responding with confusion.

Diva cut in to grab your arm. He pulls you close for a hug.

"I think it's a good thing if he didn't drink your blood but still I don't want you to leave my side." He winks at you. 

Mokuba ran up to your other arm. "He's right you can't leave! Please don't leave Y/n" Mokuba looks up at you with puppy eyes.

"Leave? I'm not leaving what made you think I was?" You say as all their eyes widen especially Yami. 

"But you had a packed bag!" Mokuba said dramatically.

"It wasn't a packed bag, they're letters I wrote for family and friends. I'm having the bus driver mail them for me."

"So the whole thing about you moving... wasn't.." Diva spoke.

"It wasn't true? It was just Yugi jumping to conclusions?" Mokuba said. 

You three look at Yami who has his back to you three. His eyes are closed in annoyance/embarrassment. Yami turned away some more not wanting to be looked at. The bus arrives shortly and you give the bus driver your mail.

"No problem kid. Take care I'll have them delivered no problem." The driver said with a tip of his hat. 

You give him a closed eye smile then get off the bus. When the bus leaves, Yami walks back to you. He hates feeling embarrassed. He was at a loss for words and simply wanted to hide back in the Rosario.

"I swear you're so confusing.." He took the Rosario from your hand putting it back on his choker necklace. Yugi faints going back to his human form. You caught him before he fell. 

"I don't want you to go anywhere Y/n.." Yugi mumbled in his sleep.

"I won't leave Yugi. I'll find a way to become stronger so I can protect everyone I promise."

The Next Morning ☀️

"Well class it's time for some good news! I'm happy to announce that the campus has a pay phone that contacts directly to the human world and due to popular demand the bus will be arriving every day instead of once a month."

"Eh?!?" You shout. 

The whole class started talking causing you to sit back down while Mr. Nekonome continued to speak.

"Hear that Y/n? Now you can visit the human world as much as you like." Yugi said sweetly. Hearts surround you two as you speak.

  
[photos.app.goo.gl/Zt3cV8oV2FNSbpt2A](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Zt3cV8oV2FNSbpt2A)

"Yugi..."

"Y/n..... you smell good~ ♥️ Y/n~!!" Yugi pounced you from his seat, making you two land on the floor.

"Wait Yugi no! We are in the middle of class...!!" You squeak loudly. 

Yugi's sharp fangs bit you..

"Aaaaaaaah!!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the direction I went in the beginning. Yami needs more attention too! 
> 
> Please comment and share for more
> 
> -xoxo


	6. Fifth Comes a Blue Eye's White Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba's older brother comes to the academy as a new student. Trouble with the schools hall monitors arises and they kidnap Mokuba. Now everyone must rescue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n= Your Name (Insert your name)

Mokuba didn't know this but a couple weeks back when he was getting bullied his brother found out about a week after the incident. One of the class presidents of another year let Seto know about it. As a CEO Seto is busy doing various business work for his company. It's a family owned business for S-class monsters. S-class monsters need a place to be ranked. They can receive a ranking from a professional by taking various tests and receiving their ranking. Kaiba's business does exactly this. In the monster world S-class monsters are rich for their well known power. The rich are measured through different classes. Nobles, political parties, business men, land owners, etc. In order to be rich you must be an S-class monster or you'll face discrimination if your under said ranking. It's how it has always worked in the monster world. You must be powerful enough to take on opponents since many rich monsters are cruel. They'll easily hire someone to beat you or face you themselves so you must be strong enough to defend yourself. Seto built a reputation for himself upon firing an entire group of powerful businessmen who tried taking over his company. He also defeated each and every one of the S-class monsters face to face which gave him the ranking of number one S-class monster. His opponents were the most known for being the most powerful. His business is also high ranking in the wealthy department too, so Seto Kaiba is currently the number one S-class monster so far. No one dared to go up against Kaiba, his monster form isn't one to be recon with. Kaiba did some paperwork filling out the school applications during the week when he had some time to himself. He normally doesn't have much time but as of now he does. He was getting home school by knowledgeable teachers but now he won't. Why? For good reason. No one messes with his little brother that's why. Yokai Academy is about to have a new student. Seto let his brother go to public school because he begged him to. Seto saw no reason as to why he couldn't. Yokai academy is a great school and Mokuba is far above any average student especially for his age. It meant more to Seto spending time with his brother and protecting him himself. Now comes his first day of school...

💙💙💙

You're walking through the hallways but see much chitter chatter at the entrance of the school. Many girls are flocking to the front actually only girls are flocking the entrance. Being curious you watch the scene from the second floor behind a window. It's a long limousine, it's black but it appears to be coming out of a portal. A purple portal. Many girls are holding posters and wearing T-shirts. They all have “KC” symbols you don't find familiar. It looks to be from some company. They seem to be chanting a name. 

"Seto Kaiba!" You hear them all shout. 

The driver opened the door allowing a tall brunette to step out of the car. He is wearing the school uniform with a white button up and a black tie with the KC symbol. He had stone cold eyes with a very serious expression. 

"He's Seto Kaiba? ... So he's Mokuba's big brother? I would have never guessed.. maybe they're half brothers?" You shrug walking away from the window then heading back to the school hallway. 

There are no females to be seen at all! Only male students everywhere! 

"How come you're not out there?" One random male in a group asks of you. 

"Huh? Why would I be?" You respond with a shrug. The rest of the group froze looking at you surprised. 

"You mean you're not attracted to him? The number one S-class monster??" 

"Uh..But I don't know him. He's a complete stranger." You give them a bigger look of confusion.

"That's right she doesn't need some rich jerk! She has me! Right my angel??" Diva said picking you up bridal style. 

"Kyyaa!! Whoa Diva! Where did you come from?"

Yugi pushed Diva, causing him to fly down the entire hallway! Yugi caught you while you're in the air. 

"Morning Y/n!! I'm so happy you dropped in." He said with his usual breathtaking smile.

"M-morning Yugi." You blush while holding onto him.. 

"Hey get your fingers off my tittie pie!" The petite warlock shouts wanting to have all the attention from you.

Mokuba used his magic to make you levitate out of Yugi's arms and fly toward him instead. It happened so fast Yugi couldn't react. You hold your skirt down not wanting to show your panties. 

"M-Mokuba put me down!" 

Mokuba did as told and now you're standing before him. He hugs you placing his face between your breasts. Yugi was about to pull you from Mokuba until Diva pounced him. 

"You jerk Y/n and I were having a moment!!" Diva yelled. 

"No you weren't! Besides she's mine anyways!" Mokuba whined.

You blush unsure of how to get Mokuba off you since his hug is strong. You felt humiliated enough getting levitated. Your panties shouldn't be seen by anyone.

"Mokuba?" A deeper voice asked. 

You turn to see the same tall brunette you saw come out of the limousine earlier. Mokuba is very surprised to see him. His mouth dropped. Diva and Yugi look equally as shocked to see him.

"Seto?!" Mokuba shouts. The male with blue eyes grinned at his greeting. 

"Yes Mokuba. I go to this school now. Is this your girlfriend you've been talking about?" He asked curiously. 

"Girlfriend?!" You, Diva and Yugi yell at the same time. 

"Yes Mokuba has told me a lot about you Y/n."

"Whoa who said anything about a girlfriend?" You manage to slip from Mokuba's hug. Mokuba became nervous. 

"Uh um.." Mokuba tried thinking of a response.

Lucky for him the bell rang causing Diva and Yugi to drag you away from the two brothers. They didn't want you falling for Seto. Plus Mokuba was being extra annoying. You sat on your chair a bit confused at first then sat in your seat comfortably. Yugi and Diva were glad Seto wasn't in their class. They know the famous S-class monster is the same age as them. During lunch time Mokuba came by along with his brother. Yugi and Diva began eating faster. They seem annoyed but you ignore it by eating your food. Seto sat down in front of you while Mokuba sat beside his older brother.

"So your Seto Kaiba huh? It's so nice to meet Mokuba's big brother! Mokuba is a great friend so I'm sure we'll get along too!" You said. Seto only hummed at the comment, continuing to eat. 

"So what made you attend this school if you don't mind me asking?" Diva asked curiously. 

"Well you see a week ago I heard what happened to my brother. I can't have scum going around bullying my brother. He's a warlock so it's up to me to protect him." 

"But it's okay Mokuba has us and we'll always protect him too." You say with a humble smile. Seto only chuckled at your words.

"Friendship isn't necessary but whatever you say." He said with a smile filled with amusement. All three of you look at Seto surprised. 

"So what Mokuba said about him was true!" You thought looking at Mokuba worriedly. 

"Don't you think that's harsh Seto?" Yugi questioned. 

"You call me Kaiba. No it isn't harsh. We Kaiba's are strong and don't need a distraction."

"Kaiba, Mokuba wasn't happy without friends." Yugi said sternly. Kaiba grunts, not wanting to admit it. 

"Looks like this Seto guy is quite cold. Maybe he'd open up if we knew him better. He doesn't seem to want friends but maybe deep down he does!" You thought to yourself. Seto excuses himself from the table saying he had business to take care of. 

"Mokuba your brother needs to get laid." Diva said, nodding his head in seriousness. 

You and Yugi's mouth drop at such a perverted comment. Mokuba tried not laughing then rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Look I know Seto is cold but he's my brother. I care for him just as he does for me. I know Seto will warm up to all of you soon."

"If you say so..." Yugi said, unsure.

"I imagined Seto as a warlock before I met him." You giggled. 

"You don't know who my brother is??!" Mokuba said, surprised. Yugi knew you’re human so he took it upon himself to “excuse” you. 

"Well Y/n is from an entirely different country and only moved here a while ago. Of course she doesn't know." Yugi did his best to explain. He was a horrible liar.

"Oh wow really Y/n?" Mokuba said, impressed. You nod following along with Yugi. 

"Anyways Y/n knows nothing of your brother." Yugi explained. 

"Oh that will be easy explaining. You see my brother is an owner of the most powerful and richest corporation around here. He isn't a warlock because we are both orphans. Be we sure grew up like brothers." He said. 

"What a nice thing to hear Mokuba. Well I'll give Seto a chance for your sake." You say. 

Diva and Yugi look at each other not sure if they too should follow your footsteps. Throughout the school day Seto was surrounded by fangirls by a thousand! It got so bad Seto had a talk with the school and had the hall monitors make the girls go away. Seto was not too far from the group. He only rolled his eyes at everyone's attempt to grab your attention. He didn't see what was special about you; he sensed no monster aura but he suppose it had to do with your human form. He couldn't blame you but he still didn't take a liking to you. Seto would read books sitting or walking by the group. He only smiled when Mokuba would speak to him. Seto seems to scare various other students but you couldn't figure out why. Is it because he is number one ranked S-class monster? You weren't sure but his ego sure rises to many occasions when the gang would talk. It happened so many times during the day you had a feeling Yugi and Diva didn't like the guy. If students weren't scared of Seto they would instead give him dirty looks. Seto noticed everything like you too but he would smirk finding it amusing. He wouldn't find it amusing when the student hall monitors got involved. Three hall monitors were tired of dealing with the CEO's fans and being bossed around like nothing. They weren't getting paid so they felt like dogs used for the rich jerk since the school didn't dare treat him as just any other student. They want to get back at the rich boy so they devised a plan. Kidnap Mokuba leaving a note for Seto so they can all gang up on him once he meets them. They even had a weakness against his monster type too. Everyone knew what monster he was. It wasn't a secret. 

🦇🦇🦇

You walk to your locker holding your textbooks against your chest. You notice Kaiba running past you in the hallway he's holding a paper while holding onto a backpack strap. You decide to follow him in case something is terribly wrong. Must be because he looks angry yet concerned. Seto is a tall guy so it wasn't easy catching up with him. Sometimes being human sucks because now you're breathing really hard once you stop near the area where Seto is. He is confronted by three monitors and Mokuba is behind them tied up! All three males are wearing school uniforms with a hall monitor black badge and hat. They're each blonde with different colored eyes being the main difference between all of them. You're sure they're triplets.

"Oh no Mokuba!!" You thought becoming concerned then listened in. 

"The Seto Kaiba! You've messed with the wrong ones! We hall monitors rule the school but then you come into the picture!"

"Yeah now we're dogs having to fend off your stupid fangirls!"

"Well we won't have it!! We are getting our revenge you bastard!"

The three hall monitors kept shouting causing Seto to laugh. They're quiet giving him dirty looks while he laughs obnoxiously.

"What do you want a ransom for? Do you actually intend on fighting against me?" Seto questioned not taking them seriously what so ever. The three hall monitors laugh back.

"We are the ones that will be laughing!" Brown eyes said. 

The three hall monitors transform into their monster forms. Gargoyles. Grey gargoyles with scary looking pupils almost as if they have a crazed look in them. Yellow eyes filled with hatred. The red veins in their eyes weren't appealing either.

"Gargoyles? You dorks don't stand a chance. Beg for forgiveness and I may consider forgiving you." Seto said. One of the Gargoyles removed something from his pocket. It's a bag with blue dust. 

"Transform and fight us fool!"

Seto laughed and did as they said. Mokuba's mouth is covered so he can't warn his big brother about anything. Seto transforms into a half humanoid dragon he transforms halfway. His dragon tail and wings appear behind his back glimmering blue, his cheeks have scales as do his arms and legs. He has dragon legs from his foot up to his knee, he has dragon looking claws and his eyes are that of a dragon glowing the same shade of blue his eyes always have. Finally he has horns growing back behind his brunette hair. He attempted to breathe fire but the gargoyles blew the dust in his face. The entire bag to be exact. You gasp hoping Seto won't be hurt. 

"Fool you fell for our trap! This dust will make you go on a rampage! Have fun dealing with your instincts!" One of the three gargoyles laughed.

"Better yet have fun explaining to the school why you destroyed it! You'll be expelled immediately!" The other in the trio revealed their true plan.

The gargoyles laugh watching Seto lose his mind. Steam blew out his ears in anger as he clutched his face trying to hold in the rage he felt. Eventually it became too much and Seto flew in the air unleashing his strong monster energy. He flew to the sky then headed straight to the buildings to destroy. Yugi and Diva came to your side concerned for your safety. 

"What's going on?" Diva asked.

"We felt a huge surge of monster energy!" Yugi explained. 

"It's awful! Those gargoyles over there want revenge against Kaiba so they hit him with something to make him go on a rampage! He's unstoppable! Someone could get hurt!" You respond.

Yugi and Diva saw little Mokuba tied up with his witch hat that fell off his head. They then look over to the gargoyles. They ran straight for them so they could retrieve Mokuba. The gargoyles growl flying in the air to gang up on Diva. The incubus boy threw Yugi toward one of them and the little vampire managed to push him into a tree crushing it. The other two laugh then chase you instead! 

"Oh no!" You began running away hoping you're not caught. 

Diva growled transforming into his incubus form. His dark wings and tail appear out of his uniform leaving rips where they had sprouted from. Diva is using his claws to do damage while Yugi goes to save you. You two head toward Mokuba together while Diva distracts the gargoyles, having them chase him. Good thing incubi are faster. You remove the handkerchief from his mouth while Yugi unties him. 

"Guys we gotta save my brother! He'll destroy the school!"

"How should we do it Mokuba?!" You ask. 

"I got a potion here that will turn him back to normal. We have to somehow find a way to make my brother drink it." Mokuba puts his witch hat back on while explaining. 

You and Yugi gulp watching Seto claw and punch his way through forest trees and concrete sidewalks. Diva eventually came back with victory marked across his face. 

"They won't be bothering us anymore! They're stuck inside the girls locker room getting the stuffing beaten out of them!" Diva said it as if it was an accomplishment since he found his plan brilliant.

Not one of you questioned the pervert. You each ran toward Seto to grab his attention. He growled in anger heading toward you four with his scary rage. His face is contorted into pure anger, his eyes are white while his veins mark all over his features. His claws are also very intimidating since they're so very sharp. His breath releases a bit of steam proving he has been using his dragon breath. Diva tried clawing Seto but it was no use because his blue scales are like armor! Mokuba hit his head with pure golden wash tubs with his magic wand but it only angered his brother more. Seto began breathing blue fire in the grassy area. It surrounded each of you causing Seto to get ready for an attack seeing all of you trapped. The giant ring of fire wasn't ordinary fire either. The boys could sense the aura in Kaiba's power.

"Nnooo!" You shout looking over to your vampire buddy's choker necklace.

You pull off Yugi's Rosario causing him to transform. The sky is red making Seto know exactly who his opponent is. A vampire. Yami's red eyes stare at Seto's blue eyes. 

"So your an S-class monster are you? I'll gladly give you a fight. Finally someone worthy who will put up a good fight." He said with a hand on his hip. 

The bats that normally cover Yami as he transforms blew away the blue fire in the grass. The three of you run off finding a safer place to watch the fight take place. Seto's angry face dove down fighting Yami blindly! Yami's speed surpassed Seto's whereas Seto's defense surpassed Yami's. Yami would kick then Seto would punch. It went on for a long time. Many of the trees in the area are gone or burnt down from Seto's fire breath. Yami had enough of his opponent's blind rage and powered up a kick. He ran back far into the forest then back to the school, building up momentum for an air kick. Seto flew towards Yami with his dragon claws. When they clashed the surrounding area caused a huge burst of wind and monster aura in the area. Yami lands by you three while Seto hits a tree hitting his head on a tree and boulder. That tied with Yami's kick to his head made him pass out. He changed back to his human form when he fell out of contentiousness. Yami gave a huge grin in victory. 

"I did it. I defeated the strongest S-class monster!" He held a fist in the air smiling. 

Diva and Mokuba couldn't believe it. Yami is the strongest S-class monster now! The boys looked around for you but didn't see you! They look over to Kaiba to see you by his side. You attempt to pour the potion in his mouth but it keeps spilling from his lips. Yami rolled his eyes then waved a hand through his hair trying to relax. He's sweaty and bruised. He did receive a lot of damage; he has burns and scrapes all over his body.

"Seto needs this potion! Mokuba said the stuff the hall monitors gave him could last for up to six hours! But how should I give it to him?? Unless I..." You blush thinking of an idea. 

You pour the potion in your mouth causing the boys to shout. They try telling you to spit it out until you press your lips against the lips of the CEO so he is able to drink the potion. The group watches with wide eyes at the display. It looks like a scene out of a soap opera the way you held Kaiba against you. Eventually Kaiba's eyes open and you leave his mouth with a smooch. You didn't do it on purpose but even this caused the blue dragon to blush. He was frozen just staring at you gawking like a fool.

"I-I'm sorry but if I didn't you w-would've put yourself and others in danger..." You try to explain with a heavy blush across your face.

Kaiba could only stare at the beauty in front of him, his cold eyes showing more. He is infatuated. Fires of jealousy lit from Yami, Diva and Mokuba. How dare he kiss you?!

"Maybe those hall monitors were onto something with him! That filthy girl stealer punk!" Diva growled.

"It appears I agree with you for once incubus. Seto isn't to be trusted...!" Yami said staring daggers at Seto.

"Girlfriend stealer!" Mokuba said, getting his wand ready. 

Seto is pulled out from your lap and arms by three different hands. You look at them shocked. 

"What are you three doing..?! I think he's back to normal!" You explain afraid they would beat him up.

Each boy looks at you with scary expressions causing you to squeak shutting up. Kaiba wasn't afraid in the least. Not one of their nasty expressions frightened him.

"So you're each jealous your beloved Y/n kissed me huh?" Seto looked straight at you while he said these next words. "She tasted so sweet like strawberries. Not that any of you dorks would know." He ends with a cocky laugh.

Your face burned up cherry red stunned from his comment. Mokuba hit Kaiba's head with another magic summoned golden wash tub, Diva punched Kaiba making him fly in the air and Yami kicked him. 

"Know your place!!!" Yami's deep baritone yelled.

Kaiba face planted on the grass in front of the campus for all to see. You cover your mouth with a hand when the boy's attention is diverted back on you. 

"Well now that everything's back to normal I better get going now..!!" You ran off as fast as you could while the three chased you. 

Yami caught you causing you to scream. Suddenly the Rosario is glowing catching both of your attention. You become a bit confused at what it meant. For Yami it meant his other self would be transforming back.

"Shit." Yami said angrily. Suddenly you're in outer Yugi's arms and he's totally jelly doughnuts! 

"Your mine Y/n!!!!!"

"Wait Yugi please- Kyaaah!!!" He bit you sucking your delicious blood then licked it. 

  
[photos.app.goo.gl/pV7E3CARa68R5eJX7](https://photos.app.goo.gl/pV7E3CARa68R5eJX7)

"That Yugi is lucky I was weakened from the fight 💢!!" Yami said with his arms crossed inside the Rosario.

💙💙

After everyone saw inner Yugi kick Kaiba they claimed him the new number one ranked S-class monster. You and the others confirmed Kaiba's innocence to the school and the three hall monitors were stripped of duties now stuck doing lunch duty and detention as punishment. When you arrived at school the next day Yugi ran up to you with something behind his back.

"Y/n! I got a gift for you!"

"Aw for me?? Oh Yugi... that's so thoughtful." 

"Y/n.." He said, dazed then brought out the flower crown he made you. Purple and black roses!

"No Y/n! Take my present, it's even better!" Mokuba said handing you a bouquet of bright red roses he had appeared in his arms with magic causing Yugi to pout but place the flower crown on your head anyways.

“Flowers are so cliche my mate! Here accept these treats I made for you instead!" Diva gave you a big batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies inside a goodie bag. "Try one my sweet angel they're made with my everlasting love for you~!" He took out a cookie trying to feed it to you.

You stutter looking between all of them and their gifts. Diva tried wrapping an arm around you but Yugi prevented that. The three boys weren't the only ones with gifts for you. A certain dragon was infatuated with you.

"Don't bother with their gifts! Diva and Yugi are losers and Mokuba is too young. I'm the real man for you my little dragon~" Seto said coming out of no where. All four of you gasp at what Seto is holding in his arms for you. A giant bouquet of white roses! "They're white like the purity you are yet also hold steamy passion like your lips yesterday." Seto said with a handsome confident gaze. You made a bashful expression not believing him. 

"B-B-but that wasn't a kiss I was only trying to help you-"You try explaining but he cut you off.

"Shh don't worry yourself dear. I know that may be but when I felt your lips I knew you were the one. You did it out of care and I know that spark I felt wasn't nothing." Seto placed the giant bouquet in your arms. "Your mine now little dragon~" 

  
[photos.app.goo.gl/WfYuDN84ufxws8mo8](https://photos.app.goo.gl/WfYuDN84ufxws8mo8)

You gave a stunned look. You could barely hold up the giant bouquet; it was way too huge! The boys are very angry with Seto's behavior toward you. They didn't like how bashful he made you. Mokuba was twice as angry since most girls loved his big brother so this meant war. He would prove he is the better brother.

"Oh no you don't Seto!! She's mine!! I don't care if you're my brother! Don't listen to him, my love. I'm the one that loves you more than life itself!" Mokuba said, grabbing your breasts. You squeak but Diva pulled you away from the rich brothers growling with jealousy. 

"They're rich perverts Y/n! Settle for this pervert instead. I'm a pervert but a pervert with class! I spent time out of my day making you something with my own two hands." Diva said holding your hands with his. He used charm on you when you look into his eyes making you rub your chest up and down against his own.  
[photos.app.goo.gl/7FzK4G34uFSmBK18A](https://photos.app.goo.gl/7FzK4G34uFSmBK18A)

Your mind is so jumbled up that you only stutter incoherent things as your body is doing the deed from his incubi powers. Yugi pulled you away from the pervy incubus and into his arms instead. 

"They're all perverts Y/n! I'm the one you want!" He lifts you into his arms bridal style running off with you. 

"Get back here Akashiya!!" Kaiba screamed down the hallways. 

"Who are you calling a pervert you ungrateful vampire!! I thought you both were supposed to be my lovers!!" Mokuba shouts dead last waving his wand up in the air angrily. Diva is right in front of him running almost as fast as Kaiba. 

"Damn you Yugi!!!! Give me back my mate!!" The incubus shouts while in front of the younger Kaiba running almost as fast as Seto. 

"Yugi!!!!" Their screams echoed the hallways through the school.

_"Looks like even Kaiba grew a liking to you. Who's next? Wee!"_ Kou the black bat flew off down the hallways watching the scene.


	7. Lets Join a Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to join a club on compass but none of them interest you and Yugi. You two eventually join the swim club but the team captain attacks the both of you. Its up to Yugi's other self to save you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n= Your Name (Insert your Name)
> 
> Please remember to comment and share. It's much appreciated.

"Are you sure it's really alright Y/n?" Yugi stutters blushing. 

"Y-yeah Yugi..." You respond with a blush of your own. 

"Oh Y/n it's.... the first time you know..." Yugi leans in real close, making you nervous. "...That you let me suck your blood❤️!!" He wrapped his arms around you sucking your blood.  
[photos.app.goo.gl/pV7E3CARa68R5eJX7](https://photos.app.goo.gl/pV7E3CARa68R5eJX7)

You try not to freak out but no matter what it always made you uncomfortable. You figured if you knew it was coming it wouldn't be as bad but oh no. You stare at Yugi as he's licking his lips at the taste. His sharp fangs frighten you slightly. You shake your head remembering how much he meant to you.

"My goal is to get closer to Yugi-kun.. it may take longer since his true form is a vampire. It's hard to believe it's already been a month since I enrolled in this school... maybe it's fate.." 

Yugi gushes over the taste of your blood. He positively can't resist it. He's in heaven almost as if he were a kid in a candy store. His eyes are closed in delight while his cheeks are rosey from how much he enjoys it.

"Her blood is so yummy ♥️!" He said to himself while holding his hands to his cheeks.

"I don't think he realizes how light headed I've become!" You lightly cry.

Once inside the class room Mr. Nekonome began discussing club activities and why it's important for monsters at Yokai Academy to take them. 

"This academy's goal is to adapt into human society. Joining a club will give you a deeper understanding of human made activities. Reminder! We must have a clear understanding of humans to have a perfect human form." 

You are surprised this school made you join activities. You try to think of the best one you could impress Yugi at but none came to mind. Mr. Nekonome continues. 

"Everyone please make sure you visit a lot of clubs! You must decide which club to enter by the end of the day!" 

After that is said and done the class is excused to go check out all the clubs. You and Yugi step out noticing huge crowds of students bundled up in the area the clubs are located. Many student clubs try getting others to join their club. 

"Y/n!! Let's join a club together ♥️!!" Yugi said while holding your hand.

Yugi dragged you with him hoping the others wouldn't find you two. The entire school was covered in booths of different clubs representing various club activities. You notice sports count as a club then your mind goes to the swimming club. 

"Wow swimming club with Yugi~! I bet I could impress him with that! Not to mention there's him in a cute pair of swimming trunks.." You blush hard imagining Yugi carrying you bridal style wearing swimming trunks and spinning around with you. 

Yugi asks what club you would like to join making you wake up from your little day dream. 

"How about the swimming club Yugi?"

"Er um.. " He stuttered in a worried tone.

"You see my parents made me take swimming classes until grade school they said it was for my health. I'm really good at it Yugi what do you say?" You hoping he'd agree to the club.

"Well it's still quite early to decide let's check out the other clubs first!" Yugi took your arm running off with you to check out various clubs. 

You two run through different areas checking out the booths. Many of his fangirls notice him too. Even upper class men see him.

"Wow that's Yugi Akashiya?!? I've never seen him before!"

"Yeah they say he's the cutest guy in the freshmen class!"

"So handsome!!"

A creepy student tried grabbing Yugi's attention with her phantom photography club but she creeped the daylights out of you two! Her hair is in her face and she looks like something out of a horror movie! Yeah like the grudge actually. You push Yugi along so you can run. Next came the chemistry club..

"Yugi please join our club!!"

"We can make love potions!!"

"Try mine!!"

"No try mine!!"

Yugi ran away with you scared. Next thing you know there's a mummy club and a acupuncture club! 

"Nothing but weird clubs!!" You thought as you and Yugi run off. 

"Don't they have any normal clubs?" Yugi asked feeling tired from the whole thing. 

"Then how about the swimming club?" A voice interrupts. 

You and Yugi look over at the club captain to the swimming club. He's a tall muscular male in fact he's the most handsome one out of the club. He has mint green hair to his shoulders, bright brown eyes. He wears purple swimming trunks with high lights of light purple. His swim club is behind him passing out flyers and talking to groups of female students.

"I'm the swimming club captain Ichinose Tamao!"

He seems to be very charming and his pearly white teeth gleam with his smile. Many crowds of girls watch the swim team line up welcoming the other students. They're all quite handsome so you see why the girls are wanting to join as soon as possible. The club captain happens to go right to you caressing your face. 

"The swimming club is all male so any ladies wanting attention shall receive it from any club member!" 

You take a breath of relief ignoring the Captain since you're glad that the club is normal. You look over to Yugi with a smile. Yugi followed while you ran over to the pool. You're happily making comments while Yugi sighed. He didn't want to be here. At the swimming pool the club members are paying extra close attention to the ladies. Volley ball, swimming basics and pool fun such as singing and activities take place. It looks to be a lot of fun and you can't wait to jump in.

"It's not what I expected but it seems we can be free to do as we wish Yugi!" You said looking at the pool while Yugi is behind you.

Your daydream reappears in your mind of Yugi spinning with you in his arms in his swim trunks. The real plan is perfect! You two will have nothing but fun in the pool. You'll become close to Yugi for sure. It's full proof!

"Now to go change out and we can finally swim together!" You almost did a victory jump until Yugi spoke up. 

"Um....umm Y/n? I.... don't like swimming..." He said nervously while your day dream shatters. 

"I-I guess he doesn't realize how I feel... now how am I supposed to impress Yugi?!" You thought as you sat with him under an umbrella and chairs. 

"Yugi do you not know how to swim? If that's the case I can teach you.. or if not are you afraid? I'll help you face your fear." You say with care in your tone. Yugi blush at your caring words.

  
[photos.app.goo.gl/Ct8dw6ajrLrK5RBK7](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Ct8dw6ajrLrK5RBK7)

"Oh Y/n...."

"Oh Yugi.." 

Right when you two are about to touch each other's hand the swim captain comes from behind hugging you into his strong arms! 

"Eeeep!!" You squeak causing him as well as the other two club members to chuckle. 

"Hurry and swim with us!" They cheer. 

"Waaah captain?!" You said surprised.

Him and the other two guys drag you to a tent then push you in it where a female club member strips you of your clothes. They await you to come out of the tent. Yugi swore he felt something deep within beating fast; it couldn't be his heart but his mind is racing so maybe his brain? It's a hateful feeling he doesn't enjoy. He wouldn't know it but he's filled with jealousy. The female club member pushed you out of the tent while you shyly walked out in front of the three club members and Yugi.

  
[photos.app.goo.gl/z34CuTxiGR77gxHc9](https://photos.app.goo.gl/z34CuTxiGR77gxHc9)

_"Hope you like the options! Wee!"_ A black bat flies off in a purple bikini.

You walk out causing Yugi to have hearts in his eyes. His jealousy burns up when the other two swim members drag you into the pool leaving Yugi behind with the captain. 

"So the rumors say you're a vampire, is it true? If you have no intentions of swimming why don't you leave?!" He said in his calm voice. 

Yugi growled and said he'd stay. He sat against a metal fence watching from the sidelines. Two girls behind the fence watch the handsome club members tan. 

"Wow they look so handsome!!"

"Look at the muscles don't waste your time on their faces!"

"Oh do you think Yugi will jump in?!"

"I sure hope he does!"

"That stupid captain flirting with my Y/n!" Yugi pouts as he held his legs to his chest.

The captain is behind you holding your arms. He's trying to help you get the hang of swimming professionally. He's helping you with your form.

"You have a perfect form Y/n!" He compliments causing you to blush becoming nervous of this session. 

"Thanks.. uh do you have to hold my arms like that?" You said. He only giggled. 

"Am I making you nervous? Your so cute Y/n~" 

You had an anime sweat drop blushing. He had you swim around him so he can make sure your arms moved as he taught you. Yugi became so angry. He over heard some of the guys on the swim team talk about you. 

"Tamao sure keeps an eye on her"

"She's quite a find!"

"I wish I could've called out to her first!"

The captain hugs your back to his chest looking directly at Yugi. Yugi made a very intimidating expression to scare him. The captain looked away smiling in amusement.

Diva looked around for you hoping to join the same club as you. He wasn't paying attention to where you went because Yugi used his vampire speed. 

"Damn that Yugi! Trying to make a move on her!!" Diva said. He has been walking for half an hour now! He over heard some students talk about Yugi.

"Some say Yugi joined the swimming club!"

"Some say he got in the pool and some say he did!"

"I would pay any amount to see him shirtless!" 

An angry tick mark laid on Diva's head. He should've known Yugi would've dragged you in a club where he could see you in a bikini. 

"If Yugi joins the swim team then Y/n shouldn't be far behind. Probably going to do something together."

He then began talking to himself in his fit of anger. He despised his the thought of his rival hugging you while you're in a bikini.

"I won't lose to you Akashiya! 💢 I'm joining that swim club too!! But wait... isn't that strange..? Vampires and water don't mix.. unless..wait- you clever little shit Yugi! You only want to see my mate in a bikini! It's so obvious!" Diva froze hearing two familiar voices. 

"So the swim club huh?" Mokuba said. 

"Guess Yugi is a pervert after all... I'll have to arrive so that the vampire doesn't get any ideas." Kaiba said with his arms crossed.

"Last one is a rotten egg!" Mokuba began running to the school swimming pool.

Kaiba and Diva follow behind without a second thought. To the changing room they go.

The club captain continued hugging you from behind and what not. You weren't sure how to prevent him from doing this so you tried swimming away only for him to pull you back in! You close your eyes in embarrassment while he gave you another hug. Yugi had enough. 

"Stop it already!! Y/n you join this club to swim with other guys didn't you?! I'm leaving! I've had enough!"

"Wait Yugi it's a misunderstanding! I really did want to swim with you..!" You say hoping he wouldn't leave. Yugi stood in place with his back turned to you. 

"The one who doesn't understand is you Y/n!!" 

Before Yugi could explain further the captain splashed him with water. 

"Fighting is immature. It's childish whether you understand each other or not.. how petty! Between a man and a woman, the important part is finding out if you've had your heart stolen or vice versa!" 

"No... water.." Yugi mumbled running off with the pool water on his face from when the water the captain splashed him with.

"Yugi!!"

"No Y/n! Wait there!!" He yelled running off with his hands covering his face. 

_"So the rumors are true."_ The captain thought to himself. 

Yugi made it to an empty hallway to relax, his Rosario gleamed red indicating his inner self was speaking to him. 

"You FOOL!! Why would you be so close to something like a pool?! Of course this would happen to you! Look at your face! It's stinging are you crazy!? Must I remind you water resists supernatural energy such as ours! As the power drains out your body you will become paralyzed!" His other self raised his voice causing Yugi to flinch from his yelling. 

"Water is the weak point to us vampires! This is my body too! Look I know you did it for Y/n but she doesn't understand you. She doesn't understand us!" 

Yugi became worried about his temper. His other self wasn't fond of humans. Yugi didn't think of you as a cruel selfish human. You're his friend.. his very first true friend.

"Y/n didn't mean for this to happen.. you know she isn't that type of person.." 

A little black bat flew in the scene wearing the same purple two piece swimwear. 

"Due to the strong "purification" in water vampires are weak against water. In order for a vampire to enter water they would need a water antidote herb. That's how Yugi bathes; he needs all kinds of herbs! Wee!" The bat flew away to get back in the water with a little yellow floaty around its tiny body. 

"Why can't I be like everyone else! I want to swim with her too!"

"Don't let the likes of her push you to do this! It's my body too imbecile!"

"I wish I could be with her!" He shouts holding back his tears.

👙🏊‍♀️⛱☀️💦👙

You are at the pool feeling bad for Yugi. You didn't mean to upset him so much. He ran off feeling horrible you didn't want that for him. You wanted Yugi to have fun. All you wanted was for the both of you to have fun together. How could it end up like this?

"I think I'll go look for him!" 

Right when you thought that Diva came out of nowhere doing flips in the air toward you!! He's wearing tight tiny yellow swim shorts. By shorts they're _short_. 

"I joined the swim club!!" He lands in front of you hugging you against his chest. 

Diva ran toward you so you two fell in the water from his tackle hug. He splashed in the water while you swam back up coughing a little water. 

"And so did I!!!" Mokuba shouts wearing sky blue swim trunks with floral red and pink designs and tropical leaves. 

He lands in your arms with his face in your chest. He isn't as heavy as Diva so you manage to hold him up but your arms are waving around the place from the way his face snuggled into your chest. You two land in the water while his warlock hat flies in the air. Kaiba caught the hat then jumped into the water. Kaiba is wearing light blue swim trunks with the letters "BOSS" on the side of his left leg. The capital letters are white. He closed his eyes slightly blushing unbelieving of Diva and little brother's actions.   
  


[photos.app.goo.gl/Sau5DNXGW7UcDSQk8](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Sau5DNXGW7UcDSQk8)

[Here are what the boys swim trunks look like. Blue for Kaiba, yellow for Diva and the floral print for Mokuba]  
  


Crowds of fangirls stare at the three boys while you're still under water trying to hide your embarrassment. Every girl stared at Diva and Mokuba. Kaiba too but he isn't number one S-class monster so he didn't get as many stares. Diva swam under, grabbing your hand. He swam back up holding you close to his muscular torso. He rubbed his crotch against you as he held you close. You look at him with wide eyes. 

"So Y/n.. care to teach me how to swim?"

"Um Diva you're too close I feel your trunks...!" You whisper yelled. 

"Yeah it is really tight on me.." He loosen the black string in front of his shorts causing them to reveal more of his lower V.

"D-Diva!" Your face turns red. 

"This is my chance today is the day to finally make her mine!" Diva thought to himself mischievously. 

"It's my trunks. I think they might be small or something~" Diva turn around so you can see his backside. He bent over tugging at the trunks. You cover your mouth with a small trail of blood down your nose. Kaiba rolled his eyes thinking what a fool Diva is.

"My Y/n~!" Mokuba said, jumping into your arms. "You look cute! Hey can you teach me how to swim?" He asked nicely. 

_"There's no way I'm letting Diva have his way with her!"_

Diva growled, tugging your arm to him instead. He wasn't about to let Mokuba steal you away.

"Hey Y/n is mine!!" Mokuba tug your arm causing a tug-o-war between them.

"Give her up you puny adolescent Warlock!"

"Whatever Diva! I don't need a body like yours! Bigger isn't always better!" The tiny warlock shouts, causing Diva to flex, making Mokuba angry. 

"You could never have muscles like mine Mokuba!"

"Grrr why would I need muscles when I have brains!"

"You trying to call me dumb 💢!? You little brat take that back!" He put Mokuba in a headlock. Mokuba then sat on his back pulling his hair. 

"I don't take orders from a meathead like you!" 

They began pulling at each other's faces. You tried to ask them to stop but they looked at you angry. 

"Let us handle this okay?!" Both boys shout in unison.

You squeak shutting up. They continued at it with punches and many headlocks..

"I bet you couldn't even lift a ten pound dumbbell shrimp!"

"What difference does that make you man slut!"

While they're distracted Kaiba wrapped an arm around you. 

"Would you like to tan with me, my little dragon?" 

You look up at the tall brunette nervously. Kaiba does have a charming smile.

"Shut up you pervert!!" Mokuba yelled at Diva in the background.

"You're just jealous because you look like a little girl!" The incubus said.

You and Kaiba made nervous looks while they fought. When Kaiba isn't looking your mouth is covered with a hand and you're dragged away by the swim captain.

"You gave me a fright senpai..!"

 _"Reminder that he's an upper class man! Wee!"_ The black bat dove into Kaiba's swim trunks causing him to freak out while Mokuba and Diva fought.

You politely speak to him as you pull yourself away from the captain. 

"I apologize but I don't want to stay in the swim club.."

"What do you mean..? And just when I finally chased off that bothersome Yugi-kun..! Didn't I say it clearly?" His hands began transforming into scary webbed claws. 

"Either you have your heart stolen or you steal their's!" 

His mouth became a little fish like with sharp teeth. He has gills and he has two yellow fins replacing his ears, two matching ones on his forearms and an orange merman tail. Suddenly the rest of the boys transform into mermen and they attack the girls biting their arms. It's like they suck the life out of the girls! Their faces become pruny and dry like a mummy!

"What is going on?!" Mokuba shouts.

"She turned into an old lady!" Diva said.

"Don't think too badly of us we are mermen after all! Luring women into the water only to suck their life energy... it's our natural way of life!" The captain said as he swam close to you.

"Differing from the pleasant image of a merman these known "majestical creatures" are famous as a sign of shipwreck! They're feared water monsters. There is also the cause of shipwrecks as legends say! Luring in victims with their beauty only to attack them! Wee!" The black bat flew off. Many girls ran away as the merman caused chaos. 

"We're being attacked! We're gonna get killed!" You say freaking out watching as the merman attacks different girls sucking their energy. 

"No need to panic Y/n! Your special!! The truth is I've had my eyes on you since the beginning! When I first laid eyes on you I've been dreaming about you! It's just you have such a delicious human scent!" You scream as he holds your wrist. "I've always wanted to eat you!!!"

"Aaah!!! Nooo!!" You slap him hard causing him to freeze. 

"Did you really slap me just now?! You little...!" 

He was about to hit you so you closed your eyes waiting until Mokuba hit him with a golden wash tub on the head. You saw Diva and Kaiba in their monster forms fighting various mermen. 

"Mokuba!"

He winked as you looked at him. Yugi arrived from hearing dozens of students screaming. He was incredibly worried about you.

"Y/n what's going on?!" Yugi shouts.

"Too late Yugi Akashiya! She's mine!!" 

Various mermen circle the area. They all wanted to eat you. You're a human girl so they're really craving to eat you. 

"No fair hogging her to yourself!"

"Yeah let me have a bite!"

"She smells so good!"

The captain placed an arm around you preventing you from leaving his side. You're so afraid you'll be eaten like the others. The merman all have such sharp teeth too!

"I haven't eaten and besides I already have her! Better stay away Yugi because a monster like you can't go in the water am I right?!" He points at Yugi laughing. "At least you can watch from the sidelines as I eat her!!"

Yugi saw how scared you are and didn't hesitate jumping into the water. 

"Idiot!!" Yami shouts to him from the Rosario. 

Electricity covers the entire pool. 

"W-what's going on?! Yugi!" You call.

"Does he have a death wish?!" Kaiba shouts. 

"Why is he going in the water?!" Diva asked with seriousness. "If we don't hurry and save Yugi he will die!"

"WHAT?!" You yell, causing Diva to look at you. 

"You don't know? Vampires can't go in water, it drains their energy.. he's crazy jumping in like that!"

The mermen didn't let you swim after Yugi so Diva held them back as you dove into the water. 

"Yugi!! What have I done?!" You grab a hold of Yugi who has his eyes closed. "F-for..give .. me!!" You accidentally pull the Rosario off. 

Yugi began transforming. Bats flock into the water as the entire pool is glowing red. Inner Yugi stood in the center of the pool. He gave the swim captain a dirty look.

"You've been nothing but a pain in my ass!!" Yami said angrily as electricity hit his body.

"This is your vampire form?? Why don't you get out of my way! I've had my eyes set on Y/n and I won't give her to the likes of you!" 

He splashed Yami commanding his other swim club members to do the same. Yami gave him a death glare. Diva kicked half of them using a leg kick. Mokuba summoned various golden tubs and Kaiba used his dragon wings to make many mermen fly away in the air. Yami smirked at them looking back at the captain.

"I can take you! You're in my home territory you pathetic vampire! I bet your not even number one S-class monster! You better beg for your life now!" 

Yami laughed at his confidence. He's an S-class and shouldn't be taken so lightly. He knew he couldn't easily defeat his opponent with a kick.

"A fish that only thinks about food? Don't make me laugh, you menno!" 

The captain became angered being called a small fish. Yami jumped really high into the air causing the merman to follow him blindly in the air from anger. 

"I'll kill you now!!!" 

"You took the bait like the fish you are!!" Yami said getting ready for a back kick. "Know your place!!!" Yami kicked the fish onto his left cheek causing him to bleed as he landed into other mermen in a pile. 

"I-I can't believe .. I lost.. so easily.." He sunk into the water with the rest of the mermen. Yami lands on the ground perfectly. Mokuba threw a towel at Yami. You ran up to the vampire worriedly. 

"Yami..!"

Yami punches the top of your head leaving a bump. He wasn't exactly happy with you.

"Oow!!" You cover your head with your hands while whining in pain. 

"What are you doing to Y/n?!" Diva shouts, rubbing your head. Yami uses the towel on his face and hair. 

"The other Yugi cried.. due to his inferiority complex from growing up in human society he was always different.. he blamed himself for not being able to swim.." Yami looks directly at you. "The kind of women who are unable to think of anyone but themselves have no right to come near me!!" He yelled at you. You held in tears. "Stay out of my sight.. Y/n!" He warned. 

You ran away leaving behind Yami and the others. You didn't want to cry in front of him and make things worse. You arrived at your dorm rethinking everything about Yugi and his feelings, how he must've felt.

👙☀️🦇☀️👙  
  


The next day Yugi didn't come to class. You felt bad you couldn't apologize and you wonder how Yami must feel too. He was really angry. You sigh feeling guilty about everything that happened yesterday.

"Ah Y/n! Have you decided what club you'd like to join? You and Yugi are the only ones who haven't decided yet."

"Mr. Nekonome sensei." You say becoming unsure. 

"Then how about you join the newspaper club! I'm the faculty advisor! No one has joined yet so maybe you'd like to join?"

You thought it would be perfect but any club without Yugi is the same. You're about to agree when you hear another voice. 

"That's great I'll join the club ❤️!" Yugi said. He then looks over to you. "Good morning Y/n!"

"I wasn't sure you'd be back!" You said sadly. Yugi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"I kinda over slept the whole time for rejuvenation!" 

You look at Yugi's smiling face thinking how he needs to be happy like that everyday. 

"Then the newspaper club!?" Mr. Nekonome asked enthusiastically. You both nod and smile. 

"Wait I'm joining too!" Diva shouts running. Mokuba came running along while Kaiba too wasn't far behind.

"We wanna join too!" The three shout together.

Mr. Nekonome seems very eager. He was afraid no one would join his newspaper club. Yugi hugs you. 

"Isn't that great Y/n?! We finally joined a club together!"

"Wait Yugi I haven't told you....! Kyaaaaaah!!" Yugi sucked your blood again..


	8. To Ask a Vampire For Forgiveness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami is still angered with you. You try to find ways to earn his forgiveness.

_"Yokai Academy is a school for monsters.. I'm the only human but no one knows it. Well except for my friend Yugi but he also happens to be a vampire! How do I get myself into these situations?! A school meant for monsters. Right now Yugi, Diva, Seto and Mokuba are fighting over me. How? I was walking to school but on the way I was thinking about Yami... he was so angry I hope I can find a way for him to forgive me. I couldn't bear the feeling of a friend being so upset with me. Not after everything he's done for me and the others. The whole swim club incident made it complicated being around Yugi. I knew Yugi wasn't angry but I couldn't ignore the guilt I felt around him. While I was busy thinking of that I heard Mokuba calling my name. I saw him along with Diva and Yugi behind. Mokuba was holding a pair of panties ... a very familiar pair of panties."_

"Mokuba..?" I ask hoping he really isn't holding the pair of panties I think he's holding.

"Look! Diva stole a pair of your panties! The pervert haha!" Mokuba shouts your name a couple of times.

A look of embarrassment and panic appeared on Diva's face. His eyes widen looking over to you with fright.

"He can't prove anything!! He's trying to pull pranks on me!" Diva said, trying to grab Mokuba.

"Don't worry, my little bat. I came to protect you!" Yugi claimed with a cutesy smile.

You smile at Yugi's cheeriness and protectiveness over you. Both boys pass by Yugi, stopping in front of you. It was hard keeping up with them since they're talking at the same time.

"I found them in his back pocket! Are they really yours?" Mokuba asked as all of them stared at you curiously while Diva crossed his arms looking away in anger. 

You grab the panties looking them over. They're lavender cotton panties with a white little bow in the front. You gasp.

"T-hey-They are!!" You begin panicking then look at Mokuba and Diva grossed out.

"Y/n I promise I didn't know they were truly yours! Diva is the one hiding them in his pocket! I came to check!" Mokuba panicked.

You turn your anger to Diva. Yugi's face is now bright red looking away from your underwear. 

"W-Wait Y/n! Please-!" Diva fumbled over his words. You slap him clearly upset with his actions. Diva began acting dramatic. "My mate no!!" He fell to his knees.

"Serves you right perv!" Mokuba laughed, then jumped into your arms in celebration.

"My love, good morning~" His tan skin brushes against your arm while hugging you.

"No She's mine!" Yugi pouts, taking your arm from the little warlock.

Mokuba and Yugi began tugging your arms opposite directions making you dizzy. You drop your panties from your hand on the floor causing both boys to be reminded of your undies. Mokuba got a slight nose bleed while Yugi's face began to brighten up more with his own nose bleed. You gasp hitting both on the head with a rolled up paper from your bag. Kaiba happens to notice the scene as he is walking by. He didn't like them surrounding you especially with bloody noses. You pick up your panties from the floor placing them in your bag. While you bend over Kaiba gets a flash of the panties you're currently wearing. He secretly wiped his bloody nose with a handkerchief. Right when you're about to leave Kaiba came up to your side holding out an arm for you to which you gladly grab. Mokuba and Yugi fire up with jealousy while Diva is still on his knees. Diva happened to notice Kaiba earlier when he got a bloody nose. He wasn't having it, not with him getting a good view under your skirt. 

"Thank you Kaiba, finally a gentlemen." 

Diva and Mokuba began anime crying as did Yugi. Your words struck the incubus more since you're upset with him. Yugi felt ashamed getting pinned in the same boat as the others.

"I-I'm not a perv! Wait Y/n! I hate perverts, I'd never!" Yugi tried to tell you but you walked away with Kaiba. 

He walks you to class while the two boys fell to the ground dramatically. As for Yugi he only stared feeling replaced once more. His Rosario glows red indicating his other self is speaking.

"See? She was willing to leave you behind so easily. I say good riddance." 

Yugi ignored him, becoming annoyed by him. After class you notice Diva and Yugi rubbing their heads apologizing.

"I forgive you two but for right now I got something planned so see you two in a bit."

It's break time so Yugi and Diva wonder what you could be up to. They respect your wishes. The Kaiba brothers didn't know this so they followed you to an empty classroom. They saw it's the cooking classroom. They saw you making a pie.

"Aww she's baking me a pie, how adorable of her. She's like my very own Snow White." Mokuba whispered. Kaiba gave his brother a hit on the head with his fist.

"Don't be foolish it's probably for that dork Yugi." Kaiba whisper yelled. 

It appears to be cherry pie. It smells delicious. Kaiba and Mokuba notice you letting it cool off in the corner. You wrap it in aluminum foil then leave a piece of paper with your name by it. When you leave the class in a hurry they step into the classroom uncovering the pie. It wasn't for Yugi, no it was for inner Yugi.

"I won't lose to that loser!" Kaiba growled at the realization. Mokuba only laughed at his brother.

"She obviously wants the other Yugi to forgive her after what happened with that swim club. He was so angry. If you ask me she shouldn't even try. He was a complete jerk." Mokuba said as if it were the obvious decision. Kaiba laughed at this comment.

"I agree. He'll probably blow his chance with her. That cursed vampire will get what he deserves then I'll come in." Seto closed his eyes in amusement. Mokuba only giggled. 

"No way she wants someone fun and smart like me!" 

Kaiba crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. He could never tell his brother why you wouldn't date him but he knew Mokuba is only twelve years of age. Kaiba went to class along with Mokuba with out another word aside from Mokuba passing conversation here and there. They both thought about you wondering how things will turn out.

"That Yugi! 💢 What do they have that I don't!? His inner self and outer self are nothing compared to me. It's bad enough his inner self defeated me but now he's trying to steal the girl of my dreams... hmph at least I know she isn't after me for my money or company.. but still... from this day on you will be my rival Yugi Akashiya!" Seto thought with rage. He'd never admit it but he was completely jealous of you baking for inner Yugi.

Mokuba looks at his big brother knowing how angry he is about you. He wouldn't be helping his brother this time. Mokuba loves you and he'll do his best to win you against the likes of his brother and the others. Right in the corner of their class the new class representative looks to Kaiba and Mokuba angrily. She won't be losing sight of those two. Her eye's turn into a yellow reptilian-like color then transform back into green human eyes. 

  
  


🍱🥗Lunch Time 🍽🍎

Yugi and Diva still feel like you view them as perverts so they did their best to look gentlemanly. They blush with embarrassment walking down the hallways toward the cafeteria as people laugh at them. Yugi and Diva have their hair neatly combed in a proper manner, as if going to some kind of high class ball. They were very embarrassing hair styles. Diva's spiky blue bangs are slick back placed into a ponytail. Yugi had his hair combed spreading from the center of his head so his bangs are even from side to side. Even the fangirls didn't give them a second glance they sigh hoping your reaction won't be like their "adoring" fangirls. You're at the table with a cloth covering a dish. You become nervous thinking about what inner Yugi's reaction will be. Yugi and Diva walk up to you bashfully. You look up at them not believing the hairstyles of their choosing. 

"What's with the new looks boys?" 

Yugi blushed red while Diva spoke up equally as embarrassed.

"We decided to look more proper so you don't think we are perverts while we apologize."

"You two don't have to go that far but you both look handsome so fix your hair and sit down you two." You giggle.

Yugi's eyes twinkle with admiration while Diva quickly tidied up his hair. Yugi fixes his hair then quietly looks at the small dish covered by a cloth.

"What's that?" He said your name in that sweet voice of his.

You blush then look at your lap fiddling with your hands. 

"You see... I baked a pie.. for Yami and was wondering if you-"

"Say no more Y/n go ahead." He said in understanding.

You smile then clutch your hands together happily. Diva rolled his eyes eating his rice. You remove the Rosario from Yugi then push the covered dish in front of him. Yami looked around only to see Diva in front of him. Diva waved as he ate while you patiently waited for Yami. He looks down curiously smelling the delicious aroma of the pie then knows you're beside him from the smell of your blood. Yami sighed then asked what you wanted.

"I-I baked you a pie.. I hope you like it." 

Yami removed the cloth covering the dish then saw his name on the pie. He crossed his arms slightly blushing pink. He thought it was cute but he's still waiting for you to say sorry. Kaiba saw Yami. The brunette lifts the vampire off his seat by the collar of the shirt. Red eyes look to blue challenging each other.

"You. Thanks to you I'm no longer the number one S-class monster. I demand a rematch dweeb." 

"Sure I'll humor you, now if you'll excuse me I got better things to do like eat that pie." 

Kaiba looked to the pie you baked his rival growling. It's a sore reminder of the attention he isn't receiving from you. He grabs a hold of the dish pushing it into his rivals face. You and Diva gasp. Kaiba chuckles then awaits for the vampire to respond. The tin holding the pie fell to the ground off his face. Yami growled then got into defense mode. It wasn't looking pretty it caught everyone's attention. Even the eyes of a certain yellow eyed reptilian of a female monster as she walks up to the two powerful monsters.

"That's enough. Break it up you two. I can't have you fighting, not while I'm here." The brunette with glasses says as she stood between the two with a serious facial expression. 

Seto knew exactly who she was. The new class representative in his class he shares with Mokuba. 

"The Seto Kaiba starting a fight in the cafeteria? You certainly know better." She said as she pointed a finger at him as a teacher would.

Seto grumbled under his breath then sat down on the table where he left his lunch. The girl "hmphed" muttering, "I'm watching you" as she walks back to her table. Many sighs of disappointment echoed throughout the cafeteria and it went back to normal again. 

"This isn't over Akashiya I suggest you leave my table. Yami walks away huffing while you take your lunch following him as you hold up your handkerchief. Right when you're both at the exit Yami faced you. 

"Thank you but I still don't forgive you. I need space." He left it at that leaving you. 

You become saddened but you're not giving up. Time for plan B. He isn't as angry at you which did make you feel a tiny bit better. Good thing you have art class next. You'll make him a friendship bracelet this time around. You have class with Yugi next period so you let him know via text message. He replied with a cute response. You smile happily thinking of his inner self. How he would react to your bracelets. It will have to touch his cold heart, you just know it. You place a heart and mini bat charms on your handmade bracelets. You joyously reassure yourself that the plan is full proof. The bell rang as you looked down at the two friendship bracelets in your hands, two black hoops with the accessories you handmade. You notice Yami waiting for you, you wonder how Yugi convinced him but for now you must give him your present. You speed walk to Yami excitedly. He took notice of you, turning to you. You held up the bracelets in front of yourself for his red eyes to see. He noticed the cute charms along with the big red heart with the words "BFF" in the center. His cheeks are a light pink but he doesn't react unsurprisingly.

"Are these for me?" He finally asks. 

You nod. He thought it was cute the way you nod with an a sweet smile. He took the bracelet placing it around his wrist. His gaze to the jewelry is filled with happiness. He then watched as you put your matching bracelet on. Yami cross his arms looking away. He didn't want to admit he like the gift. You took it as him still being upset at you so you pout feeling sad. The bell rang so you head inside the classroom without another word. Yami couldn't say or do anything so he transforms back. Yugi sigh knowing what happened. You don't have another class with Yugi so your last chance is after school. You blush knowing what you could do plus it's time to finally talk to him about the whole thing. Seto Kaiba too had his own problems he had to find a way to challenge Yami he must be back on top or its an insult to his reputation. He'll march right up to Yugi after class. Seto is first to leave the classroom running ahead of the others but unknowing he is being followed. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder he look over his shoulder to see the class representative with a serious look. 

"Kaiba I thought I told you, no fighting. It's a direct violation to the school rules so it appears I must take drastic measures."

He gave her a curious look then awaits for her to explain. She made an evil grin taking out her flip phone. In the camera roll he saw photos of Mokuba in his dorm. 

"What is the meaning of this?" He replied. 

"Oh I'm sure you can gather what this means Seto Kaiba. I'll have to teach your warlock of a sibling a lesson. You see a warlock shouldn't be at this school in the first place and a dangerous monster like you should be forbidden. I knew I couldn't trust you but then again I didn't like you to begin with. I do want revenge after all." She gave a small laugh placing her phone in her school jacket. 

"Why you.. don't you dare touch my brother and what revenge? Is it your father or a relative? My company gives one hundred percent accurate ratings for each monster class."

"Filthy bastard! No, my cousin! The last class representative. He was a great class president and you got him suspended. He couldn't handle the humiliation and now I'll make you feel twice as bad Seto Kaiba. Meet me in the forest if you dare." A long tongue slithered out her mouth then slid back into her mouth. 

Kaiba was beyond pissed so he dropped off his belongings at his limo then told his chauffeur to wait at least thirty minutes for him.

"Damn her! Right when I was about to challenge that vampire again! You got lucky today Akashiya.." 

Mokuba and Diva notice Kaiba running for some reason so they follow after. You and Yugi were meeting with them so when you two notice them running as you turn the hallway you both also follow. Kaiba noticed the same girl from earlier but now she's some type of lizard woman. She's humanoid looking with her face looking the same but her reptilian skin is green from head to toe. She has a lizard tail and claws. It doesn't look friendly either. Her razor sharp teeth open up ready to strike. Kaiba transforms in seconds he won't lose to her, not when she threatened his younger brother. Surprisingly she's quick! So quick she can be at several places at one time! Kaiba saw six versions of her laughing ready to gang up on him. Right behind Mokuba is his incubus friend coming along ready to help Kaiba but it's no use. The proud dragon doesn't want help, not from them. 

"I'll be number one S-class monster again! I don't need any help!"

The class representative laughs then five more copies of herself appearing. Seto used his fire breath but she's too fast she dodged it. Seto knew better than to use too much fire since they're located in a forest. Diva transforms while Mokuba summons some nearby tree branches to assist. The class representative didn't pay attention to the two as the other twelve versions of herself surround the three of them. Two go after Seto underestimating him. He blocked their move but he flew back some. Yugi caught him while Diva flew in the air trying to put his sharp claws to use. 

"Seto what happened??" Yugi asked but the dragon pushed Yugi off his shoulders.

"Why are you all here? I'm more than capable of handling this on my own!" 

"Pathetic." The lizard female laughs. 

"Seto we're your friends of course we'll help you!" You respond causing the other three boys to smile. 

"Friends? Don't be naive, we aren't friends. I like you Y/n don't get me wrong but Diva and Yugi are rivals nothing more." 

Yugi and Diva roll their eyes. While Diva and Mokuba lend their hands to you, Yugi tries talking some sense into the CEO. 

"There's no shame in asking for help regardless of Kaiba. We will help you! I'll help you!" Yugi said. 

"Nonsense I don't want your help! Back off this is my fight. Now leave before your next vampire." 

Yugi became angry. Kaiba attempts to fly away but you grab his hand stopping him. 

"Seto you may not consider us friends but Yugi and Diva are important to me just as you and your brother are to me. I'll gladly try to protect you too." You said with a determined look.

Kaiba was surprised but he still wasn't giving into the "friendship crap". He didn't want to say anything further. He threw you to Yugi's arms since one of the lizard monsters appeared trying to attack him. He sent it flying across the forest; he used his wings to flap so he could send another group into the air. 

"Brother!!" Mokuba used a golden wash tub to hit the girl behind him. She passed out with a huge bump on her head. "We must find the main one to defeat her or we'll never stop fighting!" Mokuba said. 

"Great, just great! A little help Yugi?" Diva shouts. 

"No! I don't need his help. I'm strong enough to handle this!" Seto growled in his dragonic voice.

The representative desired to break his ego so she had two of her copies pin down the younger Kaiba and the incubus. You and Yugi gasp. Seto is now surrounded by fourteen copies. You pull off Yugi's Rosario as Seto is trying to fend them off. Bats and a red vortex surround Yugi's body and in a blink of an eye his other self appears leaving his innocent self behind as the red sky disappears. The lizard woman copies are surprised to see the strongest S-class monster. Yami looks over to Seto then at the lizard women. 

"It appears you've gotten yourself into some trouble." Yami said. 

"Shut it! I don't need your help! Stay out of this!!" Seto shouts.

Yami chuckles in understanding. He simply stood by watching instead. Seto was obviously being ganged up on. It wasn't that Seto was weak but the lizard girl is too fast and he's obviously outmatched. She isn't a weak opponent either! 

"Yami you have to help him!" You plea.

"Why should I? He specifically told me not to." Yami shrugs.

You couldn't believe him to think your last plan for forgiveness was to offer him your blood if the bracelets didn't work.

"Then what about everything I've told you since we became friends? You've learned nothing from me Yami. It's about doing the right thing and Seto is loyal; he's proven so." You reply angrily. 

He was surprised by how angry you became. You've never displayed angered once. You couldn't let Seto get hurt. He's covered in blood along with bruises, his face is scratched and the cuts are the cause of his bleeding. 

"Seto I'll protect you!" You couldn't stand watching from the side lines. 

Yami didn't think you would but he was reminded how you'd even protect someone against the likes of himself when you stood in front of Seto the way you did. Your school bag is knocked off your back. 

"Stupid little girl what could you possibly do if even the Seto Kaiba is no match against me! I took an energy drink and none of you can fight me. I'm so lucky. Even that vampire won't stand between me and his rival." She said laughing evilly at the end. 

You ignore Yami staying focused on the lizard girl. You didn't need to hear her words; it would never change your mind. 

"I don't care if I'm weak. My heart is strong and I won't ever turn my back on a friend. Do your worst I'd rather get my ass kicked then stand by watching like a coward!" 

Seto is kneeling right behind you panting as he felt touched by your protection over him. The only one who's ever tried protecting him is Mokuba. He even thought how Diva did his best to help out. He's grateful for that. Seto never did have friends. The lizard girl thought you were stupid but she had to admit you had guts. 

"Heh.. your no coward and I respect that, but I'm still going to kill you!" 

She tried attacking you but Seto kicked her. There are too many! You look back at Yami but he doesn't want to help the likes of Kaiba. You and Kaiba free Diva and Mokuba. They go back to helping Seto. Mokuba used a spell to slow her down which became her undoing. Seto sent her flying with a harsh punch. Diva and Mokuba sat on the floor panting while Kaiba laid on the floor resting. He transforms into his human form resting in pain. You walk up to Yami who is leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed. He noticed you and lightly smiled. He's forgiven you he saw how brave you are and couldn't deny your words were touching. He didn't have to like Kaiba. He finds Kaiba to be a jerk but little did he know Kaiba wasn't the only jerk in this picture. You went up to the oblivious vampire slapping him. The others were shocked but not as much as Yami. It didn't hurt since you're weaker than him but it's the act that caught his attention. He looked you straight in the eyes to see your anger. 

"Yami you jerk! I won't forgive you. How could you ignore what I've said over some stupid rivalry? Who cares how strong you are because to me you're the real weak one here. A real man aids those in need of help. Vampire or not. Remember that." You walk away in an aggressive manner. 

Yami couldn't deny your words. Everything you've said is correct. Mokuba and Diva help Seto off the floor. They look to Yami who still has his back turned but then he begins chasing you. Yami didn't want to leave things this way. You were right he wants to prove to you he's a real man. He's forgiven you it meant nothing to him what had happened back with the swim club. He felt foolish for all his actions. 

"Y/n! Wait!"

"No you stay away!"

"Don't ignore me!" He replied nervously.

"Where's Yugi??"

"Y/n!!" His loud baritone echoes through the forest..

You may have been angry with Yami but he deserved it. He wasn't being a true man and by showing him the right path he became a better person. We all make mistakes and learn from it. Yami did too, he really valued you and Seto more because of it. Seto too learned the importance of friendship so he'll thank you for that later. As for Diva and Mokuba's thoughts?

"My sweet angel wants a true man! I was right she's the one! I'm only more in love with her!" Diva fanboyed with his incubus tail making a heart shape.

"No way! In time I'll grow up and prove to her what a real man I've become! She'll marry me one day I'm sure of it!" Mokuba said bashfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Share and comment for more. I appreciate any and all support.
> 
> xoxo🦇💕

**Author's Note:**

> 💜🧛🏻♂️🧛♂️🖤
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reminder I will add to the original plot to the main story in between! See you in the next chapter and please Share or comment for more!


End file.
